What's More Important than Symmetry?
by celticvampriss
Summary: Her small fingers grabbed his shoulder as she turned him, and once again warmth spread through his cheek. She stood back, "Now they're even. Symmetry, right?" Rating for later chapters. KidxOC REVISED
1. 001: The Girl Makes Them Even

**A/N: So, I have decided that this story was poorly written and needed a bit of an update. I am going through each chapter and working on the second draft. I deleted the other chapters because I don't want people reading them before I have a chance to edit them. So here is the first revision. Also, this should help me come up with an actual ending for the story. This is an OCxKid fanfic. Romance mostly. Thank you to the people who were following this and for those who reviewed. The story still needs work, but I feel much better with these revisions than I did the original. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**TRACK 001: The Girl Makes them Even?**

The moon smiled over the city, crimson dripping from its grin. Blood was flowing that night and there were souls to save and souls to devour. A figure with a bag over his shoulder, two legs poking out of the end, walked down the empty streets. A shiftiness made him alert, as he was carrying the now twitching figure against its will.

Watching, with silent confidence, a boy waited for his moment. "We will concentrate on our goal. If we lose sight of that, we lose the mission."

"Right!" The Thompson sisters chimed together. Kid's eyes locked onto his target, following easily the careful sneaking of the would be kishin. The man had no chance. He would not escape. The confident smile was replaced with a sneer and a gentle twitch in Kid's eye. As his target turned, Kid could not help but observe a scar running down the left side of his face. It threw off the symmetry. It was not balanced. The girl in his arms didn't help his chances of seeing the next morning. The bag over her head preventing her from knowing what was going on around her, but the steadily increasing shifting of her legs showed that she was regaining consciousness.

Landing lightly on the ground a few paces from the target, Death the Kid held his twin pistols aimed and ready. "It's over, Manson." The criminal turned toward Kid's voice, grinning as he shifted his burden to create a shield. It was a low move, but he knew that Kid would care about shooting through an innocent victim. At the sound of a clearly friendly voice, the hostage began to kick vigorously. Jerking her pale legs and squirming against her captor's iron grip.

Upon assessment, the boy was no longer as threatening as he had first sounded. He was a child, after all. How foolish of him. "Is that some sort of threat? Am I supposed to be scared—" A bullet hit the wall beside his ear, the heat making him flinch backward.

"I assure you, next time, it will be much closer."

The hostage continued to squirm, finally hitting her foot squarely on her captor's nose. He dropped her out of impulse, a hand rushing to control the surge of blood from his nostrils. The hostage landed with a thud on the ground.

And that was all the distraction Kid needed. With Liz and Patty in his hands he was able to take three quick shots, hitting the man in the stomach, shoulder, and chest. Manson fell to his knees, pain erupting over his body. With his last will of strength, fueled by adrenaline, he managed to pull a weapon of his own, but Kid dodged easily.

"I told you it was hopeless. You have lost."

As his clip drained of ammo, so did Manson's energy and he fell to the ground. Liz and Patty transformed into their human selves and stood behind their meister in descending order. Kid's eyebrow twitched.

"Patty…" He spoke through his teeth and Patty looked down, confused.

"Huh?"

Kid's hands shook. "What have I told you?"

"Um…?" Patty put a finger to her lips, her other hand still extended to match her sister.

"SYMMETRY!" Kid screamed. "Symmetry, damn it." He put a hand on his forehead. "I don't know why we bother. Honestly, you're always off, always out of line. Patty!"

"Yes!" She raised her hand.

"Are you listening to me?" He was livid, pointing in the girl's face as she gazed up at him with clouded eyes. "Stop dancing around when I am talking to you."

"Sheesh, calm it down, alright? You're going to get yourself all worked up and then your head'll explode, and I really don't feel like cleaning out the stains." Liz patted Kid's head. "There. There."

"There. There." Patty repeated.

Kid swiped at their hands. "I will not be shushed. You both _know_ how important symmetry is…how vital. Without it there would be hideous chaos. No one wants that to happen, now, do they?"

"I do." Patty raised her hand, laughing.

"No you don't. This is exactly what I'm always talking about." He snapped.

"Okay. Sorry, Kid." Patty replied cheerfully.

Kid nodded and straightened his shirt. Feeling better about the situation and now deciding to give the glowing soul his attention. "Patty, you have one less than Liz so I want you to eat his soul."

"'Kay." Patty chimed.

Liz hugged her sister and cheered. That had been such an easy mission. No scary monsters. No ghosts. No mummies. These were the kinds of missions she could handle easily.

Not to be drowned out by the Thompson sisters' celebrating, the hostage tried to stand, despite the bag and bonds holding her hands. Kid walked over to her, ignoring his weapons' idiotic frolicking, and removed the bag. Long cream hair fell around the girl's head in tangles over her face. Reaching slowly, and hesitating only for a second, Kid brushed the hair away from her face, parting it directly down the middle. Round cerulean eyes beamed up at him happily. Her mouth was covered by a strap of cloth, but he could see from the slant of her eyebrows and the spark in her eyes that she was smiling.

He removed the gag and then the bonds around her wrists. He even held out a hand to help her to her feet, her white dress falling around her knees. Kid's eyes were closed in his attempt to appear indifferent.

"Was—" The girl coughed, her voice a bit rough from the screaming she had done earlier. "Was that you?"

"I beg your pardon, what was me?" Kid asked, nonchalantly.

Her smile grew, "I'm sorry…" She swallowed. "I mean, you saved me. Right? That was you I heard?"

"I see." Kid shrugged. "Yes, I was the one who saved you."

Her eyes sparkled and Kid recoiled, her happy stare making him nervous. "My name is Aya. And thank you for—"

He held up a hand, smiling. "Please, there is no need to thank me. Now, are you injured at all? We would be happy to take you to back to the DWMA for treatment, if you require—"

Hot air spread over his cheek and Kid felt her lips on his face before he realized she had moved. Blood rushed to his face, flushing red under his pale skin. He blinked in bewilderment then coughed into his hand to make an attempt at keeping his cool.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot." Her small fingers gripped his should and she turned him slightly, and heat brushed against his other cheek. She stood back with a smile. "Now they're even. Symmetry, right?"

Liz and Patty had stopped celebrating. Kid was silent, his hand resting on his cheek in completely unhindered confusion. "E…even…" He managed to mumble.

Aya, her skin pale, her hair fair, and her dress white and pastel green, looked at everyone with a kind smile. "I heard you talking to your friends…you were talking very loudly about symmetry…and chaos or…I thought…" She was beginning to think she had misunderstood, with the three blank stares she was receiving. Liz was the first to react by shaking her head and arms animatedly.

"Oh yes. No. He loves symmetry."

"Loves it." Patty echoed.

Aya put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, then I didn't hear him wrong?" She looked at him shyly. "Will he be okay?"

Liz looked at Kid, frowning. "Huh…I'm not sure. I think…" She stepped forward, waving a hand in front of Kid's eyes, which remained unresponsive. His hand was still glued to his cheek. "Hey, I think you broke him."

"Really?" Aya asked, horrified.

"Has Kid never been kissed before?" Patty asked, crowding around him with her sister.

Kid responded with a glare.

Patty giggled. "Oh. Not broken. He's fine. Just shy."

Liz smiled, her hands together next to her cheek. "Aw, Kid, that's so cute."

"Will you two kindly shut up?" Kid ground his teeth. His eyes no longer rested on Aya, but everywhere else.

Aya addressed Liz, who seemed to have the easiest time conversing with her. "Thank you both as well."

Liz held up her hands, "Just a verbal thanks is enough."

Aya giggled. "Of course."

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Liz asked. "Did you want us to take you to the academy?"

Aya shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Really. I'll just go back home, I have someone waiting for me who is bound to be worried by now." Aya put a hand on her head. "Actually, he'll be really worried…angry probably…I really should get going." She began to scurry off and Patty waved a very accentuated goodbye.

Liz waved then turned her attention back to Kid, who was pouting and looking annoyed.

"Look. We're sorry for teasing you." She offered.

"Forget it." He pushed past her quickly, walking briskly to get back home. Aya was still on the same street, jogging ahead of him. She was dressed in such light colors and her hair was so bright that she stood out easily against the dark street. Naturally, his eyes rested on her, as they would any other bright color. Kid watched her even hair sway as she ran, perfectly straight. No one had ever actually humored his neurotic tendencies like that. The kiss on each cheek created balance. And that was the most important thing. What could be more important than symmetry?


	2. 002: First Day at the DWMA

**A/N: Revision of second chapter. I don't own this show or these characters except for my own. **

**TRACK 002: First Day at the DWMA**

The DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy. A place for students to learn and grow as both weapons and meisters. To train them so that they can help keep the world safe from the evil kishin souls. Walking up the steps of this particular institution were two transfer students. The girl led the way and clapped her hands together when she reached the last step.

"We've finally made it." The girl was fair in both her complexion and the ash blonde color of her hair. Her costume was a simple honey and milk colored skirt that fell in wavy fabric to just above her knees. Her shirt was a maroon sweater, a white collared shirt underneath with the white edges sticking out at the sleeves. Her shoes were calf high brown winter boots with wool lining. A smile completed her outfit and brought to life the crystalline blue in her eyes as she excitedly conferred with her partner.

"Yeah." He said plainly. The boy was taller than his partner and darker in both look and clothing. He had midnight blue hair that hung in choppy pieces above his gray eyes and lightly tanned skin. A dark double breasted coat hung over narrow shoulders and dark pants and boots completed his outfit. His face was downcast in the shadow of his bangs and he did not smile in the slightest.

Aya put her hand through his arm. "Come on, Mack. Don't look so grumpy about everything."

"I'm not." Mack replied moodily. Where Aya was whimsy and brightness, Mack was dreary and dark. Her voice was melodic and he sounded like talking was painful. While Aya was excited to finally be reaching their destination he found no call for celebration. They had work to do, not games to play.

While Aya continued to try and cheer up her partner while she took in the views and the general splendor of the Academy, Death the Kid was reading near the front entrance. His two weapons watched the newcomer approach while he remained oblivious.

"Hey, she looks awfully familiar." Liz squinted at the new girl, who was now dancing around the stern looking boy.

Kid hadn't bothered to lift his eyes from his book. "Who now?"

Liz eyed her master craftily, sending a knowing wink at her sister who had no idea what was going on. "Why, your new girlfriend of course. The one with the super special symmetrical kisses?" Liz and Patty giggled into their hands.

Kid hid his blush behind his book, the pages nearly ripping under his fierce grip. "I don't have any idea what either of you are talking about." He defended levelly, still shaking behind his book.

"Oh, that's not very nice Kid. She really seemed to like you." Liz snickered.

"That is not even—"

"Wonder what she's doing at the Academy." Liz thought aloud, ignoring Kid's near outburst. "Do you think she's a weapon or something?"

Kid stood up, straightening his shirt and thankful for the change in tone. "Possibly. I don't know what other business a girl her age could have at this school." He glanced in Aya's direction casually. "And she's not alone, that typically means they're a weapon and meister, though it's not clear which is which."

"Oo, look at that boy she's with…" Liz whispered. "He's awfully tall…"

Aya had walked closer to the school and had now noticed a familiar presence near the entrance. With her hand held high as she waved, she dragged her partner over to where they stood. "Hey, I didn't know you were students at the Academy." She looked at Mack. "They're the ones that saved me last night."

"Yep, that's us." Liz replied. "What brings you to the Academy?"

"We're enrolling." Aya said cheerfully, she tried to catch Kid's eye as they talked, but he wouldn't look at her. She gave up eventually. "I'm a meister and this is my weapon partner, Mack."

"Ah, so this is your weapon." Kid finally spoke, looking at Mack levelly. Mack was a little taller than Liz and obviously a little older than most of the students. But Kid found he didn't like the weapon. Just a general dislike he couldn't explain since he had never spoken to the boy until now.

"Yeah." Aya said.

"And where was he when you were being kidnapped?"

Mack turned a steely glare on Kid, who ignored it. His first physical response to anything said so far. Aya moved to her partner's side. "He wasn't with me. I wanted to go out alone and turned down his offers to go with me. It got late and then I was attacked from behind, the bag was over my head before I could think. Normally, I wouldn't have been captured so easily, but I was already tired from wandering around all night. It's not Mack's fault at all. He had no idea and then you showed up before anything worse could happen."

"That's not an excuse." Mack said quietly, finally speaking. He didn't seem to enjoy Aya's recap of events, looking more sour than he had previously.

"Indeed, it isn't." Kid replied coolly.

"Kid! Don't talk to him like that, you just met." Liz chided, but her eyes were locked on Mack and had taken an unusual heart shape as she sighed dreamily.

"Partners need to stick together and protect one another." Kid turned, his arms crossed. "It's as simple as that. If we cannot trust our weapons whom can we trust?"

Mack's fists shook and Aya quickly put her own hand over his. Mack glared at Kid steadily, Kid continued to look nonchalantly at nothing in particular. Aya laughed uncomfortably. "Well, we should probably get going…a lot of paper work and information to process…Maybe we'll see you later."

"Maybe." Kid fumed. He was pushed roughly out of the way by Liz. "Hey!" He protested as he fell sideways.

"Don't listen to Kid, he's just in a sour mood for some strange reason. We'll see you later, okay? Don't be strangers. Either of you. Bye." Liz laughed to herself, her eyes still boring into Mack who shifted uncomfortably. Aya waved over her shoulder as they walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Liz rounded on Kid fiercely. "What the heck was that all about?"

"I should ask you the same question." Kid replied calmly.

Liz, hands on her hips, glared at him. "I'm talking about you being rude to those sweet people."

"I see, and you _do_ mean both of them, right? Not just the one you thought was hot?" Kid dusted off his sleeve and straightened his already perfectly adjusted jacket. "Weapons and meisters have a responsibility to each other. That girl was almost a victim of a would be kishin because he wasn't there to back her up."

Liz frowned. "That's not fair, Kid. He would have been if he had known…"

"And what kind of excuse is that? Honestly, Liz, his ignorance does not make the situation okay. Trust is key in any partnership. I was simply upholding that belief."

Liz shook her head. "Yeah. Yeah. I get it."

"Let's just get to class, shall we? I don't want to be late." Kid walked first, knowing full well that Liz was glaring after him. She moodily stalked after her meister, feeling that no boy that cute could possibly deserve such harsh treatment.

Patty tip toed up to her sister. "He was pretty cute." She smiled. Liz stared into space dreamily. Leaving Patty to wave her hand in front of her eyes to try and achieve a response, but she got no where. Shrugging she skipped ahead.

As would inevitably happen, Aya and Mack showed up for their first class assigned to the very same class room as Kid, Liz, and Patty. Thankful to see familiar faces, Aya took the seat next to them, Mack sitting on her other side away from Kid. Liz quickly moved seats, so that she was now on Mack's free side. She smiled kindly and he flinched away from her.

"You don't look very happy to see me." Aya offered as they waited for class to begin. Their teacher seemed to be running late. Mack was currently distracted by Liz and Patty was distracted by everything else.

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to be." Kid replied.

Aya clenched the edges of her skirt, "Did I do something…wrong?"

"What?" Kid sighed, finally looking in her direction. He could only see her profile from his seat, but then she turned to respond. Symmetry. Her face was perfect. Flawless. Completely symmetrical down to the eyelash. She was beautiful.

"Did I do something to upset you?" She finished, her lips partly slightly as she waited for his answer.

Damn it. Kid couldn't think straight anymore. Finally, he composed an answer, coughing into his fist to clear his throat. "You haven't done anything. Don't worry about it." He didn't sound agitated, just very very tired.

"Oh. Okay. If you're sure."

"Yes. It's fine." Kid looked forward as the teacher entered. He set his attention on the lesson, but he heard nothing. His gold eyes would keep shifting toward Aya, whether he wanted them to or not. He didn't really care for her weapon, the pretty boy with an arrogant attitude, but he was willing to admit that he did like Aya. She seemed nice and friendly and was obviously very pretty…He tapped his pencil on the desk. Really? That's what it came down to? Kid smiled to himself, his thoughts making sense to him now.

When class was over, the students predictably gravitated toward the new pair. Naturally, with Aya so charming and cute and Mack so darkly mysterious, they were sure to attract attention. Even Maka and Soul were curious, though they didn't join everyone else in ogling the pair. It was Black Star that really had a problem with the whole situation. When their entourage followed them into the hallway and out into the courtyard, Black Star had had enough.

"Look at that, Tsubaki. Those new kids are stealing all my attention." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but it won't last long. It's just because they're new and where are you going Black Star?" Tsubaki reached for her partner but he was already gone. She could only follow him with a sigh.

Aya smiled at the students showering her with such enthusiasm. She didn't usually like the attention, but she supposed it meant they liked her, which was comforting. Mack was even less graceful about the situation. He was slumped behind Aya's shoulder, glaring at the onslaught of students with a mixture of revulsion and fear.

"Where are you from?"

"How'd you become partners?"

"What's your weapon form?"

Aya raised her hands. "Please, everyone I can't keep all these question straight. Really, one at time might be more manageable…"

"Hey!" The loud voice broke through the crowd and split them down the middle. Black Star strode through, pointing proudly at his chest. "I'm the famous Black Star and you two are hogging all my attention. I don't like that."

Mack moved in front of Aya, who was trying to smile kindly at the new stranger. "I'm sorry, have we met?" Aya asked from around Mack's arm.

"I'm Black Star! Everyone knows me." He puffed out his chest.

"Apparently not." Mack said quietly.

"Oh no…" Tsubaki could see the shadow pass over Black Star's face. She put her hand to her cheek.

"What did you say, punk?" Black Star's eyes narrowed on Mack.

Mack simply stared silently.

"Hey, Black Star, we should really –"

"Quiet Tsubaki. I want to hear what this guy has to say."

Aya put a hand on Mack's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. We can just—"

"Maybe I'll just go ahead and beat you gys to get my spotlight back." Black Star shouted.

Mack watched the blue haired boy with deadly eyes. "Aya. Can we?"

Aya looked at her partner hesitantly. "I don't know…I didn't want to start out like this…"

Mack put his hand on Aya's. "We're here to get better. Fighting is what we'll have to do. And I really don't like this guy."

Aya finally nodded. "Alright. But we won't hurt him."

Mack smirked. "We'll try." He transformed, Aya catching him easily by the hilt, the katana held out in front of her face, the blade gleaming midnight blue.

"Perfect. Let's go." Black Star held out his hand and Tsubaki transformed despite her apprehension. "Prepare to lose." Black Star whispered quietly. Then, he was yelling and lashed out quickly, but Aya was gone.

He turned around. Aya was behind him, her eyes closed. "Oh I see, so you're pretty fast, huh?" Aya remained silent. "Well, not fast enough." Black Star slashed and Aya stepped sideways. Again and again Black Star attacked and Aya was always just out of reach. "Hold still you…" Black Star struck even harder, yelling and grunting as Aya dodged each swing without making a strike of her own. Finally, Black Star paused to take a breath.

"Now, Aya." Aya reacted, slashing forward with Mack. She danced around Black Star, twirling and dipping, her feet almost floated above the ground, never resting in one spot for longer than a millisecond. Black Star countered the attacks, but that was all he could do. There wasn't as much power behind her swings as his, but power and strength were not Aya's purpose. Her speed was almost too much for him to keep countering let alone strike back. Her blade rained down again and again always moving and always slashing toward him. He jumped backward but she was constantly gaining ground, moving with him with every step, not letting him get a breath. Finally, Black Star was knocked backwards, two pieces of hair flying into the air as the katana passed a bit too close.

Once his back hit the ground, Aya was at his throat, her blade resting at his chin before he could regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. Her face was not the picture of innocent beauty it once was, but a mask of fierce determination. Her eyes glowed ebony blue and her smile was completely gone, not even a trace remained in her rosy cheeks. Breathing through her nose, her hair settled around her shoulders, the wind of her movements keeping it propelled behind her. She closed her eyes and took a step backward, Mack transforming back from weapon form. The crowd that had gathered rushed forward.

"You moved to fast!"

"That was intense!"

Aya pushed her hair behind her ear shyly. Mack, still looking bored and uncomfortable at the same time, stepped behind Aya. Black Star was furious. He jumped up, but was quickly pushed out of the way by the growing crowd.

Three students kept their distance and watched the growing excitement from afar. Liz found Mack through the crowd, sighing happily.

"Oh wow, he's really amazing." Liz ignored the huff from Kid. "and that girl, Aya. She's really fast. They work so well together, too. I've never seen anyone move like that."

Kid glanced at Aya, who was almost swallowed up in the crowd. "Yes, she does move incredibly fast. It was quite impressive."

"Impressive? That was plain amazing. She might give even give us a run for our money, Kid." Liz informed.

"Zip…woo…pow pow. Hahaha." Patty danced behind her friends, making an assortment of noises and mimicking the fight rather awkwardly.

After the excitement died down, Aya slumped against the outer wall of the Academy. She wasn't used to getting such attention and she felt drained. Mack rested his boot against the wall, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"We shouldn't have fought him. They would have left us alone if we didn't." Aya droned.

"We've established ourselves. It was necessary." Mack replied. He took a coin from his pocket and began to flip it over the fingers of his one hand.

"You don't like the attention either."

"No, I don't care for it, but I still wouldn't have backed down. We start letting people walk all over us and that's when we run into trouble. We're better than that, Aya. I won't let you become a welcome mat for every bully that comes our way." He flipped the coin into the air and caught it without looking. The metal reflecting the sunlight and making small humming sounds as it spun in the air.

"I'm not…" Aya smiled. "Okay, maybe a little. But not about important thing."

"If that were true, I'd have nothing to worry about." Mack looked up at the sky, his coin back in his pocket. "But still, it was an interesting first day."

"Yeah, it was."


	3. 003: Dirt, Disorder, and Understanding

**TRACK 003: Dirt, Disorder, and Understanding**

Their second week at the Academy Aya and Mack's popularity had mostly dissipated. They were no longer the new thing and they had been quickly replaced. As far as their school work was concerned, they were progressing nicely, Aya's scores being slightly higher than Mack's. Now that their abilities were properly established, it was time for their first field lesson. Seeing as they were new, coming into the program late, and not as well established as meister and weapon, they were not going on this first assignment alone. Naturally, it would not be a proper story if Aya had been paired with anyone other than Kid on this mission.

The five students found themselves in a jungle. Vines and tree tangled together beneath a dense canopy sending green veiled sunlight over them. Kid would normally have ridden Beelzebub, even with a partner, but he determined that the jungle was too dense.

"How much further?" Aya asked as she stopped to take a drink from a canteen.

Kid looked at his map, "Not far. We're nearly there." He looked at the swell of red in Aya's cheeks. "You're…are you feeling okay?" He coughed to clear his throat.

Aya offered the canteen to Mack and then to Liz and Patty. "Just a little warm." She smiled.

"Well, make sure you drink plenty. You wouldn't want to get dehydrated." Kid began to refold the map into a perfect square, only having to readjust it twice. "Now. Let's keep moving. We don't want to be caught in this jungle after nightfall."

They hadn't taken ten steps when Liz tugged at her hair angrily. "Kid, this humidity is ruining my hair. Can't we go home and take her on another mission?" Liz whined. Her hair had frizzed around the edges and she was doing her best to hide this from Mack, who paid her absolutely no attention.

"No. We're already here. It would be useless to go back now." Kid ordered, narrowly avoiding a brush with vegetation. He was doing his best to act nonchalant about his dislike of nature ruining his clean clothes.

Mack had just moved some vines out of the way for Aya when they found what they had been looking for: a dark opening in the middle of a tall rock formation, the entrance surrounded by intricate carvings. It looked vaguely like a face, with the entrance being the opening of a very large mouth. Not very appealing. And they were all, in their own way, hesitant to enter.

Kid studied the carvings, grinning. "So symmetrical…it's just…" He glanced at the rest of the group staring at the entrance and coughed into his fist. No need to finish that statement aloud, he reasoned.

"Amazing how they managed to make things like this so long ago. And it's still almost perfectly intact." Aya looked with wonder. "It really is beautiful, though." She sent Kid a friendly smile over her shoulder. He didn't return the gesture, but blinked silently. This whole business was a little perplexing, he reasoned. Subtle gestures like her agreeing with his initial statement where others would have either ignored him or shrugged it off were starting to appear drastic and dramatic. Like there was some profound thing to be discovered by her simply sharing an opinion with him.

Kid swallowed thickly. He still had not decided what his course of action would be for this situation. There were still quite a few things to consider. His musing was interrupted by an exclamation from Liz.

"There is _NO_ way I'm going in that creepy hole. No way. No way. No way." She pointed toward the darkness and cowered next to Patty, who patted her shoulder soothingly.

"Well you can't wait out here, Liz. What if I need you?" Kid responded.

Mack was already entering the cavern, "Coming Aya?" He asked blankly.

Liz closed her eyes, swallowing her fear. "Okay. I guess I'm coming." She sniffed, her smile trying to convey bravery for the sake of Mack, but he wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention.

Inside it was increasingly dark, but they managed to light a couple torches that hung on the wall. Webs and moss lined the ground and ceiling, everything covered in a thick layer of dust. Kid avoided brushing anything.

"Everyone, keep an eye out for booby-traps. These ancient Aztec tunnels are famous for them." Kid informed. He looked around carefully for anything that might be out of place as they continued. The others move cautiously, until Patty skipped ahead and stepped on a circle that sank into the ground under her weight.

"Patty!" Kid hissed.

"Oops." Patty looked around, waiting for the worse to happen. Everyone held their breath for several seconds. When nothing happened they sighed in relief. Then, Liz and Patty gave a cry of alarm as the floor twisted, taking the weapons with it, a thick stone now separating them.

"Damn it." Kid exclaimed as he tried to find a way to turn the wall back. He and Mack had both been carrying torches, so both sides had light. But still, Kid couldn't find any way to move the wall. He could hear Liz's crying.

"Oh no! Kid! Kid? Where'd you go? What're we going to do now, Patty?" She spun around the tunnel frantically. "We'll get lost in here. We'll never find our way back now. We're doomed!"

Kid sighed. "It's alright, Liz. We'll just have to find a way to meet up later. Just continue onward and I'm sure we'll find a tunnel that connects these two."

"Kid? Kid, I hear your voice, but I can't see you! We're going to DIE!" Liz fell to the ground in a panic.

Kid put his hand on his forehead. "Honestly, are the theatrics really necessary?" He sighed.

Finally, Liz's crying subsided and she was lifted to her feet by Mack. He looked at her sourly. "We'll keep moving. Crying isn't going to get us out of here."

"Uh-huh." Liz nodded dumbly. Her eyes were wide, but he didn't look at her as he talked. When his fingers released her arm she hiked up her shoulders and squealed girlishly.

"We'll be fine. Come on." Mack started walking and Liz ran to catch up, Patty giggling after her.

On the other side of the wall, Aya sighed with relief. "Mack will keep them safe until we can meet up again. He'll be able to keep Liz on track, too. He's good like that."

Kid soured. "I'll bet he is. Let's get moving."

Aya looked startled, but followed Kid quickly. They hadn't been walking for long, but so far, they hadn't found a path leading to their weapons. "Hey, Kid?"

"Yeah?"

Her voice was so quiet, he almost didn't hear her, "Do you not like Mack?"

Kid turned red, his foot nearly catching on uneven stone. "What makes you ask that? What a ridiculous question." He brushed off her comment, trying to make it sound ridiculous. The answer that came fist to mind was not something he was willing to share with her just yet. Saying that it was a mild case of jealously wouldn't sound right and would raise more questions than it answered.

"I don't think it's a ridiculous question." Aya continued. "You always seem to be in a bad mood whenever he talks. It's okay if you don't like him, I just want to know. Because you're my friend and Mack is my partner. I don't want you two to hate each other."

Kid closed his eyes, his tone softening. When she looked at him like that it was hard to stay angry. "I don't hate him."

Aya smiled. "I don't believe you."

Kid rounded on her, the torch light flickering with the sudden motion. "What do you mean you don't believe me?" He snapped.

Aya giggled, "I can tell you're lying. I just don't know why."

"I have no reason to lie." Kid countered.

"I know. That's what makes it more curious." Aya took his hand. "But if you don't want to talk about it, I won't push it. I'll respect your secrecy. For now." She nudged him playfully and then continued walking.

Kid looked at his hand and clenched the fingers, trying to keep them from feeling so cold. As they walked they came to a small room, a room with debris everywhere and the once symmetrical decorations and carvings, now asymmetrical from decay and erosion. Kid's eye twitched.

"Such…such a mess…" His brain began putting the room back together without his consent. He couldn't help it as he looked from one shattered pillar and began to seek out the rest of its pieces. His face was pale and his nose was bleeding lightly. Aya looked at him with concern.

"Kid? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. Once I tidy this room, then everything will be fine." His voice sounded monotone and his eyes danced crazily. He began to sway on his feet.

"Tidy? Tidy what?" Aya tried to get his attention, but his eyes saw straight through her, one eye moving separately from the other. She nearly flinched backward, but her concern was greater than her uncertainty at what was happening.

"Yes. Yes." He rambled. "That goes there. And that pillar is connected to that piece. And that goes with those two."

Aya started shaking him gently, but his head only flopped around like he had no bones left. "Snap out of it. What's gotten into you?" She cried.

"There's no symmetry here. No order. Just chaos. Madness. It's hideous."

"Come on!" Aya slapped him and then looked at her hand in surprise. "Oh, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Kid took a quick breath, falling in a crumpled form on the floor. "I can't go any further. Just leave me here. I can't possibly repair all this damage. Such disorder. I'd never be able to fix it. Go, Aya. I'll just stay here and die." He sounded defeated. His whole body in a puddle on the floor.

Aya shook her head, smiling. At least he wasn't hysterical any more. "It bothers you that much?"

"You don't understand." His voice drained, he had really wanted to avoid anything like this in front of her. How silly he must have looked, but he couldn't see past his compulsions. "Symmetry is everything. How can the world exist without order and balance? This room is an abomination. It should be destroyed and yet, I am helpless. The hideousness of this room is crippling me and I can't fight it. Without symmetry and order, how can we call ourselves human? This is the end of me. I can go no further." He shuddered, running his hands through his haid and down his face. "I just want to die."

Aya bent down next to him, her hand resting on his back. "Hey, that's no way to talk. This isn't the end of you. You're the son of Death. You won't be beaten like this. I won't let you." She moved her fingers in small circles, trying to sooth his shuddering breaths. "We'll get through this room together. Okay? We'll beat this. I have an idea."

Kid looked up between tears and sniffed. "An idea?"

Aya smiled kindly and helped him to his feet, making sure his back was to the asymmetrical room. "I want you to close your eyes and think of something symmetrical."

Kid looked at her wearily, but closed his eyes.

"Think of anything you want. Anything that will help you calm down."

He nodded.

"Now take my hands and follow my voice." Aya's hands took his gently, warm and soft girl's hands. Her fingers were slender and felt dainty in his. She gave a light tug and began to pull him forward. "Don't open your eyes, 'kay? Trust me, I won't let you fall."

"Trust you. Got it." He mouthed. They moved slowly, but Aya guided him through the mess and into another tunnel, one that hopefully let to Liz, Patty, and Mack.

"You're doing great. Keep thinking of symmetrical things, 'kay?" Aya encouraged. Finally, she halted him and let his hands go. "There. You can open your eyes now."

Kid blinked and there was nothing but more tunnel in front of them. Aya smiled at him kindly. He tried not to let the embarrassment of the situation overwhelm him, because he was seconds from taking flight of the situation. He was grateful for her help, but he wished he didn't need it.

"So, what did you end up thinking about?" Aya asked.

Kid's cheeks burned. "Uh…oh, the number eight." He lied. "It's a perfectly symmetrical number."

"Cool. The number eight. I'll keep that in mind."

Kid looked away, feeling a little awkward that the first thing to come to mind was her. All he could picture was Aya's adorable smile and her bright hair hanging off her shoulders. It wasn't really that surprising to him, since he did find her beautiful. He liked to think himself above teenage crushes, but that didn't seem to be the case. Aya made him nervous and doubtful. He lost a little self confidence when she was near him and cared about her opinion and whether or not she noticed him. He sighed. This was not easy nor welcomed at this point. Hopefully, he'd decide what he would do about it soon.

Another twist in the tunnel and they saw torch light ahead. Liz and Patty ran to Kid, throwing their arms around their meister gratefully.

"Kid! We found you!" Liz whined.

"Found you!" Patty mimicked.

"Yes, I see that." Kid muttered as he tried to push them off so he could breathe again. Aya was watching and he didn't need his weapons fawning over him like that.

Mack walked up to Aya. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. How'd you guys manage?" She inquired, hands on her hips.

"Well enough." He responded quietly, and then took his place just behind Aya's left shoulder.

"We still haven't found the spirit we came for. Should we head back or keep looking?" Aya asked.

"I suppose it would be wise to cut our losses and get out while we're all safe and together. But I don't like leaving a mission unfinished if I don't have to. It's your decision." Kid said.

Before Aya could answer the ground beneath them shook suddenly. Dust and dirt from the ceiling showered over the students.

"OH MY GOD! It's EVERYWHERE!" Kid frantically brushed at his sleeves and shirt and hair.

"Settle down, Kid. It's just a bit of dirt." Liz tried to reason with Kid, but he was frantic, clawing at his clothes to rid them of the dirt.

"RUINED! I'm disgusting! Kill me, I beg you." Kid exclaimed, but before he could throw another fit, a voice filled the tunnel.

"Such obnoxious noise in my home." The voice was deep and gravelly. A skeletal creature in a headdress and decorated with elaborate gold necklaces appeared before them. His sunken eyes burned red in the dim light. "Foolish children, you should not have entered here."

Aya took Mack's hand, _keep him distracted as long as you can. I'm going to help Kid. I only need a few minutes. _She communicated telepathically.

_Whatever you say. _Mack responded and she let his hand go.

The skeletal figure took a step closer. "Why have such silly little children entered the lair of the mighty Azia?"

Aya pinned Kid's arms to his sides to keep him from scratching his scalp off. "It's okay." She soothed. "We can deal with this."

Kid's eyes shifted to focus on Aya. Somehow, just her touch was already making the frenzy lesson. But there was so much dust…in his hair all over his jacket…and dirt…filth…He couldn't ignore such a horrifying disaster.

Aya's voice was calm and low as she kept hold of his arms. "Now. Let's take the jacket off."

Kid blushed heavily. Unsure of what Aya was meaning and his male mind jumping to the wrong conclusion. Kid completely forgot about the situation around them. Well, except for the dirt.

"Actually, we're here to kill you." Mack began in his calm voice as he bought Aya some time. "You've been causing some problems with the local villages. Eating a few too many innocent souls?"

Azia lowered his head, but his face was impossible to read being only a skeleton. "You speak very tough words, boy."

Aya started undoing Kid's jacket and he nearly went into another fit, his heart already thumping in his throat from the dirt exposure. He watched Aya with wide eyes. Her fingers moved to the last buttons. He stopped breathing entirely. She was undressing him, his thought wildly. But why? What was she trying to do? He could feel her fingers slipping under the edges as she pushed his arm out of the sleeve. He stared dumbly, allowing her to move despite the fact that this was not the place for her to be doing this. It was too blissfully tormenting for him to protest and he wanted to know what she was going to do next.

"You've already got all the dirt out of your hair. So you should be okay now, right?" She had his jacket tucked under her arm, having stood and spoken while he was still imaging.

Kid looked down at his body, his white shirt was still spotless and he had already brushed out his hair. The wave of panic subsided and he was able to regain focus. Now, it was rather obvious what her plan was. Of course she wasn't trying to undress him. What the hell had he been thinking? Kid shook his head to clear it.

"Useless brat, I'll make you regret such bold words." Azia lashed out at Mack, but he moved aside too quickly.

"Kid, we could really use your help right now." Liz whined.

Kid brushed off his knees. "Alright, girls, it's time to transform."

Liz who had been too focused on Azia to notice Kid and Aya, looked at him curiously and then shrugged before transforming. She was just glad the fit was over. Aya ran forward and Mack, sensing her presence, transformed just as she was close enough. Aya caught the katana easily, holding it at the ready.

"So, you're from the Academy. I should have guessed. All the same." Azia sent a strong wind that knocked Aya aginst the wall. "Die."

Azia was distracted from Aya by shots being fired at his back. He turned to find Kid hitting him repeatedly with bullets. Azia sent rocks in Kid's direction, causing him to roll to avoid being hit. Before Azia could turn around, Aya had sliced through one of his limbs. The skeletal limb crashed to the ground, where it skittered and twitched.

"Ew! That thing's still moving." Liz cried.

Aya ignored the limb, and dodging and arching her body with grace and flexibility, she removed Azia's other arm.

Azia cread out in rage. "You insolent little girl! You'll pay for that." The ground shifted under Aya's feet and the shock of the attack caused her to lose her footing. She rolled away from Azia's reach until she could get back to her feet.

"He an control the air and the earth around him." Mack noted to his meister.

"I can see that. Hopefully there won't be any more surprises." Aya changed her attacks to compensate for Azia's special abilities. While Kid was keeping the skeleton's attention, Aya tried to sneak up again.

"Got you." Aya laughed, but when Azia shifted the ground, Aya wasn't there. She had jumped onto his shoulders and with a quick stab had shoved her katana straight down the back of Azia's neck. He was almost completely made of bones, and instead of blood, air flew up in Aya's face as she jumped down. Azia fell to his knees, the bones shattering as he died. Air blew Aya's hair in her face and she had to shield her eyes from the rain of dust.

Azia continued to crumple until there was nothing but a small red glowing soul hovering in the air. The weapons transformed and Kid and the sisters joined Aya and Mack.

"That was good work." Kid said indifferently. He fought to forget his now two complete meltdowns in front of Aya. She didn't seem like the type of person to hold it against him or to judge him for it, but that didn't make it any less humiliating.

"You too." Aya offered with a smile.

"Mack should take the soul. You've earned it."

Mack reached forward and plucked the fluttering light from the air, swallowing it gratefully. "That's one." He said quietly.

Liz and Patty congratulated their new friends, Liz leering up at Mack like he was the most delicious cake in the bakery. When they headed out into the hot jungle again, Liz left Mack's side to talk to Kid. His hands were in his pockets and he looked particularly unpleasant. She had a feeling she knew why.

"Hey, everything all right? You really pulled it together back there. I was impressed."

Kid didn't look at her. "Impressed? That was the second time I completely lost in front of—" He bit his tongue moodily.

Liz looked him in understanding. "That probably wasn't—"

"You would think she would see it as a weakness. Or as a sign of madness. Or that I was somehow very disturbed. A way to mock me." He mused aloud. "She did none of those things. She helped me and I don't think I would have been able to focus back there if it wasn't for her. She seems to be the type of person who is genuinely kind."

Liz put her hand on his shoulder. "That's a good thing, though. She's obviously a very special girl." _To you_, she added in her head.

"She's too special…Someone like me could never…" He hesitated.

"What's up Kid? Never what?" She leaned forward, noting that she had never seen him look so pained.

He looked away. "Never deserve someone like that."

"Kid…"

"What? Are you going to tell me that's not true?" He snapped.

"But it isn't. You're a good person. She obviously sees that—"

"You don't understand. I can't…" He closed his fist. "I'm weak. I realized back there that I am severely lacking. My flaws…" He swallowed. "Forget it." Kid quickened his pace as Liz opened her mouth. He didn't want to hear her false hope suggestions and musings. She couldn't give him a definite answer, but only her own theories. He wasn't in the mood for theories. He wasn't in the mood for 'you don't know that' or 'maybe she doesn't think that.' He walked with his hands in his pockets, the sun was going down and the dense forest was finally growing to a more cool temperature. When he looked at Aya, where his eyes were always drawn it seemed, she was wearing his coat, the black fabric draped over her small shoulders. And even though Kid was not a very large person, it still seemed too big on her. Despite his foul mood, he smiled.


	4. 004: Dance with Me

**TRACK 004: Dance with Me**

The party was just starting. Students and teachers mingled as they ate, drank, and danced. It was Sid's birthday, and even though he was no longer alive, no one would hear of him forgetting it. He had been in a sour mood at first, but brightened considerably when things had finally come together. Now, everyone was content to sit around and enjoy themselves.

Aya wore a pale blue dress and took a sip of punch from her position near the punch bowl. Mack was by her side, as he always was. He wore a navy blue suit that matched his hair, but he didn't wear a tie and his top buttons were undone. He wasn't comfortable in such formal attire, but Aya had been insistent. Like an older brother, he usually caved to Aya's demands. Mack had been doing a very good job of avoiding the eyes of the girls at the party, but at last, he was snatched by Liz.

"Hey there. You don't mind if I steal your partner do you?" Liz smiled, her arm slung through Mack's as she addressed Aya. Mack shook his head violently at Aya, who gave them an apologetic smile.

"No, _I_ don't mind. But I think he might—"

"Great! Oh, and you know, Kid doesn't have a dance partner either. Maybe you can dance together." Liz pulled Kid from behind her, ignoring his murderous glare. "Okay, have fun you two." She dragged Mack behind her as steered them toward the dance floor.

Kid started to walk away when Aya stopped him.

"Wait."

He looked at her evenly. "Yes, what is it?"

"Oh, um, did you not want to dance at all? It could be fun." Aya twisted her fingers in the edge of her dress. A nervous habit. "If you didn't have anyone else you wanted to ask that is."

Kid opened his mouth to say no, but she turned gentle blues eyes on him. She looked hopeful and rather shy. It was quite adorable actually and obviously not at all fair. How could he say no now? "Alright." He sighed. When the found their way amongst the other dancers he took her hand and put the other on her waist. They moved easily enough, both of them were graceful and found the movements of a dance rather simple.

"Why do I always get mixed signals from you?" Aya started, her nose scrunched in a playful display of displeasure.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mixed signals." She explained kindly. "One minute you look like you might actually like me and the next I feel like you can't stand to be near me. Which is it?"

"None. I mean, neither. I don't hate you." He replied honestly.

"But you don't like me?" She asked suspiciously. Her smirk suggesting that she was playing with him. He turned her in their dance and she moved easily to twirl back into his hold.

"That's not it either." He responed.

She sighed. "Kid, I like you. I…" She blushed and then cleared her throat confidently. "I like to think we're friends. So I don't want you to dislike me. You're my first friend at the Academy. And my rescuer, which I haven't forgotten. I was so scared then, but when I saw you…" Her cheeks darkened, but she kept her chin high and her voice sure. "I just felt safer."

Kid swallowed. What did he say to that? The truth? A lie? A half truth? _Damn teenagers and their inability to keep things simple_, he scolded himself. _Why is this more complicated than it should be?_ Logically, this situation was simple, but he was making such a big deal out of the littlest things he was wondering if he wasn't beginning to go crazy. "We're friends, Aya. I promise you that." _Unfortunately that's all we are_, his brain added and he cleared his throat even though he hadn't spoken that part aloud.

"Good. But that doesn't answer my question. I just want to know, do you like me?" Aya's tone was sincere and her question innocent. To her. To Kid, at that moment, the word 'like' carried more weight than he knew it should. When he thought about it, 'like' was such a simple word. Nowhere near as incriminating as 'love.' But with his emotions going haywire on him it felt the same.

"Yes. I um…I like you just fine. Now, can we move on?" He said quickly.

"Yes we can." Aya smiled, and then she frowned. Why had him liking her been such a disappointment? It was what she had expected. She didn't completely understand. Of course, she liked Kid. She had since they had first met, maybe even more than liked, but that was only because she had been under duress and was prone to the overdramatic. Her feelings hadn't really changed when she saw him for the second time, when she arrived at the Academy. But she knew enough about herself to know that guys like Kid didn't like girls like her. Not the way she might have considered if she were one of the flirty well shaped type of girls. That was fine, though. As long as he could be her friend, then the other stuff didn't matter as much. That didn't make it suck any less when her suspicions were practically confirmed.

"It's a nice night out." Kid said after clearing his throat. He wasn't comfortable with the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes, lovely." Aya replied quietly.

Kid tensed and took a deep breath as they continued their dance, neither one paying attention to what was happening outside of their arm span. "You look very nice tonight." He offered kindly.

"Oh?" Aya blushed again and looked at her shoes shyly. "Thank you. So do you."

Silence.

"You…you're very symmetrical." Kid paled and groaned as the incriminating words left his lips. _What? What did I just say? What is wrong with me? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Well, considering who I'm talking to, I take that as the highest compliment." She said kindly. "You're very symmetrical, too." She added.

Kid's former embarrassment dissolved. "No. I'm not. These stupid lines in my hair…I dye them but nothing words. They're…they're not symmetrical." He wanted to cry and his eyes were twitching as he thought about the hideous three white lines that marred his otherwise symmetrical looks.

"I love them."

Kid blinked. "What?"

"I love those lines in your hair." Aya lifted her hand from his shoulder and brushed his hair with her finger tips. "It's one of my favorite things about you. Very distinguished."

Kid didn't know whether he should argue this point in the name of symmetry or be flattered by what she said. "I see." He said simply, as he tried to figure out if he did 'see' or not. To him asymmetry was hideous, but she thought it was beautiful? Did that even make sense?

"Yeah, you wouldn't be you without them. Please don't try and get rid of them. For me." She blinked innocently.

"Um…alright." He said lamely. "I don't understand, there's nothing beautiful about anything that isn't symmetrical…"

"I don't feel that way. I think it's when things aren't perfect that they're often the most beautiful." She shrugged.

Kid frowned. "But…that doesn't make any sense to me."

"I guess it wouldn't." She giggled. "But that's okay, that's just how we're different. I wouldn't change your perception of beauty. I like that you care so much about symmetry and order. Maybe not when your life is in danger or when it becomes crippling, but it's what's important to you. Everyone has that kind of thing. So, I guess I think it's kind of cute." Aya smiled. "You don't have to like the same things as me or think the same way. I like you just the way you are, you know?"

Kid looked for insincerity in her voice and face, but couldn't find any. She was as honest as always and he found himself at a loss for words. No one had every actually admitted to liking that part of him before. It was always an annoyance or a problem, something that had to be solved. She seemed to like that he was a perfectionist. Even when she obviously didn't feel the same way. When he thought about it, he liked her for her differences, too. Maybe too much. Enough that he was starting to notice her slowly moving closer. Their bodies were almost touching.

Kid blinked. Wait, she was moving closer? He knew she was, but she didn't seem to notice. Aya was looking around his shoulder as they danced. But she was slowly moving closer. Another few seconds and the fabric of his jacket touched the fabric of her dress. Their knees were nearly hitting each other. The warmth from her body was beginning to make him feel hot, too hot. He was beginning to sweat and his heard was hammering. Still, she continued to move closer, her eyes looking casually around the room. Did she really not realize what she was doing? Kid took a deep breath and caught a strong whiff of something floral. Had he known how to put the scent into words, it would have been the scent of lightly frosted snowdrops.

The heavenly smell made his head woozy and his senses were heightened to the point of hysteria. His sense of touch sparked in his brain when she closed the small gap, leaving no room for even the wind between them. His sight was now filled with delicate blues, pale peach, and silvery cream. The sound of his pulse thumped in his ears. The taste of old paper as his mouth went dry. One person, commanding all his senses.

Aya didn't know what she was doing. At first, she had simply tripped, sending her body just a few centimeters closer to her dance partner. Then, her body had just moved, slowly cloasing the gap between them as they danced.

She breathed in, smelling almost nothing, but then noting a faint trace of detergent and…did symmetry have a smell? No, it was more like detergent and artificially filtered air, and just a small tiny trace of cleaner. A clean smell. But he felt warm, like laundry from the dryer. And she moved closer to the warmth, resisting the need to rub her face against his shirt. Her eyes were once again on his face: gold, pale peach, and black and white. Pure black and white, not a hint of gray. The stripes in his hair, which he hated, she really did love. Her heart thumped in her ears and her mouth was dray with just a hint of a fruity aftertaste from the punch. One person, commanding all of her senses.

The world seemed so distant to the teenagers dancing together, their senses overwhelmed. One minute, they were awkwardly trying to make conversation. Now, they found themselves unable to stop moving closer. Once their bodies had prevented them from moving closer, their heads took over. Their breath mingled together in front of their lips. One head tilted to the right, the other to the left. Closer. Muscles tense, they never stopped moving closer…

"AYA!" Mack's voice caused a rift between Aya and Kid. They sprang apart, blushing deeply. Mack waved for his partner, fending off Liz with the other hand. "Little help." He called, trying to break free of the tall girl's hold. Liz just sighed as she latched onto his arm, hearts emanating from her head and smacking Mack in the face. He was getting nauseous.

Aya looked at Kid, but he was staring away from her, disappointment and frustration in his eyes. "Sorry, I'll be right back." Aya said quickly.

Kid watched her go with sad contentment. That had been close. He should have been grateful for the interruption, but he wasn't. No longer feeling like being around people Kid took his leave of the frivolity. He just wanted to go home.

Aya pried on Liz's arms. "Okay, Liz…I think you should let go now…"

Mack was nearly frantic. Aya had never seen the calm collected boy so upset. "My fingers are turning blue. Get it off. Get it off." He groaned.

Aya scowled. "She's not an 'it.' And I'm working on it." Finally, Liz came free with a frown.

"But Mack, don't you want to dance some more? Or we can rest if you want. I'm fine waiting. We can get some food? Are you hungry?" Liz clapped her polished hands together.

Aya put a hand in front of her as Mack hid behind his partner, and the only occasion he would ever hide behind her. "I don't think that's a good idea. Here, come with me." Aya took Liz by the hand.

Liz's eyes stayed focused on Mack, even as they walked away. "Aw…but…"

"Trust me." Aya said, waving at Mack to get to a quite place and wait for her. When Mack was out of view, Aya grabbed Liz's face to keep her from craning around trying to look for him. "Listen, I'm telling you this, because we're friends."

"Uhuh…." Liz wasn't paying attention.

Aya sighed. "It's about Mack."

Bingo. 100% attention. Aya smiled. "Look, I know you mean well, but Mack doesn't really like attention. He's more of a sit in the corner by himself type of person. Loud girls only make him nervous. So, you should try to act more reserved around him. Maybe even play hard to get. At least at first. Fawning over him like this will only push him away."

"Reserved. Got it." Liz gave her the thumbs up and then went to find her target, chanting 'reserved' as she left.

Aya shook her head and on cue, Mack emerged from the shadows behind her, his arms crossed sourly. "What was that?"

"I was just giving her some friendly advice." Aya shrugged.

Mack frowned. "About me. I don't want that girl following me around."

"I told her to ease up a bit."

"And you implied that that might change my interest in her. It won't."

"You never know." Aya hit him lightly in the shoulder. Mack wasn't amused.

"Sometimes you do." He replied callously. Then his tone softened. "And did I see correctly earlier? With you and the gothic boy?"

Aya rounded on him. "He's not _gothic_ and you know his name." She snapped.

"Hm…emo then."

Aya hit him again, harder than earlier, "No not emo either. Try and be nice. Okay?"

"You haven't answered my question."

Aya watched the dancers. "I don't know what you want me to say. Your eyes are never wrong."

"Then you like him?"

Aya shrugged. "I guess. More than I have any other boy, at least."

"I don't like him."

"Yes you do." She gave him a knowing smile. "You just don't know it yet."

Mack remained stoic, "Aya, I protect you. I look out for you—"

"And that's why you wouldn't approve of any boy that I liked. If I hated him, you would be the best of friends."

Mack finally smiled. "Maybe."

"You don't have to look out for me. I'm fine."

"I know. You're strong and capable. But you're my family."

"Not technically…"

"Aya." He snapped lightly, looking stunned.

"Sorry. You're right. I guess you've always treated me like some helpless little sister."

"Always."

Aya hugged him. "You don't have to like him, Mack. But I do. So…can you try and get along?"

"Fine." He said moodily. Aya had been two when they met. He had been five. Their homes destroyed and no one else to turn to but each other. Aya had given him something to live for, someone to protect and care about. He needed her, he always would. And he would always protect her before anything else. But she was bound to grow up sometime. At some point she wouldn't need him anymore.

Mack leaned against the railing on the balcony. He felt better outside, where the noise and chatter wasn't so deafening. He supposed that when that happened, when Aya found someone else she needed more, it would be better for him to have found someone, too. But that just didn't seem realistic. When Aya was safe and happy, when she no longer needed him by her side at all times, then he would worry about himself. He was fine to wait until then. But he wasn't expecting something like this to happen so soon. He didn't like it, but Aya's happiness was more important. He would tolerate him. Tolerate the boy that was probably going to take his Aya away from him. Tolerate. Never like.


	5. 005: Welcome to New Station, Or Not

**A/N: So, I've realized that Aya and Mack are reminiscent of Soul and Maka, which wasn't intentional. However, I'm not changing it because Mack is really more of a mix between Mifune and Soul, and not completely like both of them. And Aya has some differences from Maka. I sort of meant for Aya to be the lead in this the way Maka was the lead in Soul Eater, so it works this way. Also, I really thought felt that the temperments of Maka and Kid went well together, but I can't mess with the Maka/Soul pairing. Just an observation I wanted to say it before someone else got to it. Thank you to those that still follow this and for those who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. ^_^ Enjoy.**

**TRACK 005: Welcome to New Station…Or Not**

"I don't know if we're ready." A smooth man, his hair long and sleek, his clothes crisped and pressed, spoke to the darkness.

The voice that responded was cold, fluid, and feminine. "Nonsense, Grin. We're more than ready."

Grin closed his eyes and smiled. "As you wish. My only concern is for your well being, Chara. You know that."

Emerging from the shadows a woman stepped into the light. Her hair was absent of color, white as fresh snow. The eyes were a fathomless black, the whites completely consumed by the dense iris. Pale skin both white and faintly blue at the same time stretched tight over her fragile face. Red lips parted to reveal white serrated teeth. "Then it begins."

* * *

Aya put down her bag. Their apartment was slowly becoming more comfortable. New places were always stressful for her, and she still longed for something familiar to hold on to. The salvaged belongings were not enough to alleviate the strangeness.

"It's been almost a month, hasn't it?" Aya commented to Mack. He was laying on the couch, or his bed, and his eyes were closed.

"I guess."

"Have you found a job yet?"

Mack opened one gray eye, "Not yet."

"Me either." Aya smiled and shrugged. "We'll be okay for a little while, with the money we saved for coming here. I'm sure we'll have something by then."

"Your optimism isn't going to make that statement true."

Aya kicked his foot as she stepped toward the couch from her bed in their studio, "And your poor attitude isn't going to help anything. Come on, we've got to get to school."

Mack frowned, "It's too early. I don't know why I'm even awake."

"We have an appointment to talk to Professor Stein and Lord Death, remember? We don't want to be late, so hurry up."

Mack turned over, "You mean _you_ don't want to be late. I couldn't care less."

Aya smiled sweetly and put her hand on the back of the couch, with a swift motion she tipped the whole thing forward, sending Mack crashing to the ground. "Oops."

"Fine, let's just go." He growled walking out the door. He didn't care one way or the other about his appearance and Aya was already dressed and ready for the day. At the school, they were the only students there. It was still two hours before class was scheduled to start. Aya walked down the hall, Mack trailing behind her, his hands in his pockets. When they approached the Death Room, Aya hesitated.

Mack lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm just a bit nervous. We haven't been inside here yet…" Aya started. "What if Lord Death doesn't think we're cut out for the Academy and sends us home? We'll never be able to kill her then."

Shadow filled Mack's face, "Don't talk about it. No matter what, we'll get that witch. Don't stress over it. If we can't train at the Academy then we'll train elsewhere."

Aya nodded. Her fingers trembled, but she pushed open the door and they began the walk down the strange hallway. When they approached a platform, they climbed the steps, and Professor Stein was already standing there, his face glum and a cigarette resting on his lips.

"Hey you two. I'm surprised you made it on time. It is very early for a meeting with students." He began, blowing smoke in front of his face.

Mack glared at Aya who stammered uncertainly, "Oh. Well, I don't like to be late for things."

"That's a good attitude." The professor replied. Then, with a turn of his head, the two students noticed the appearance of Lord Death in the mirror in front of them.

"Well, hi there you two. We haven't really had a chance to be properly introduced yet, have we?" Death said, his voice as cheerful as always.

Aya relaxed. "No, sir, we haven't."

"So…Professor Stein tells me you're doing well in all your classes. Getting good marks and I've noticed you both performing particularly well on field assignments."

"Thank you—"

"It's rare that we have students with both talent and drive to do well. Only a handful that I can think of. So, I want you to do something for me, 'kay?"

Aya started to fidget with the edge of her skirt. Mack looked bored. "Oh, of course, sir. Whatever you need us to do."

"Good. Good. That'll be all for now. I'll have Stein fill you in later. Good luck, kids." Death's hand gave them a peace sign as Aya took the hint and turned to leave with a bow. Mack followed her, feeling very agitated.

Stein took the cigarette between his thumb and pointer finger. "Is that really all you called them here for?"

"No."

"I thought as much." Stein turned to Lord Death's image in the mirror. "What was your real purpose then?"

"You must remember, Stein, that I am many things, but I am also a parent."

Stein looked confused. "Yes, but what does that have to do with it?"

"I always make sure to keep an eye on my son and he has taken a particular interest in Miss Aya Darrow. I am just curious, that's all. I wanted to see this girl for myself. Harmless parental concern."

Stein took another drag of the cigarette, "What exactly do you plan on doing with her? What sort of assignment is this going to be?"

"Oh, nothing too serious. She is a meister of this Academy, after all. She'll be fine."

Stein shrugged. He felt there was more to Lord Death's assignment than he was letting on. While Stein didn't doubt his concern for Kid, he doubted that concern of that nature alone would prompt such actions. It's not like the growing attraction between Kid and the girl had been lost on him. The professor was not that clueless. But he had always believed that a person's personal preferences were their own and didn't require any attention from him. Actually, unless there was something to be gained in the way of research or discovery there was little to interest Stein in the way of human interactions. Especially teenagers. They were so fickle and dramatic, her rarely bothered with such trivial romances and he didn't fully understand why Lord Death would either, even as a parent. Kid was capable, strong. He could handle himself. Stein didn't completely understand, but people rarely understood Lord Death's actions.

* * *

Aya walked down the hall and stood in front of the door to class Crescent Moon. The door was still locked.

"This is ridiculous. Two hours early for a five minute talk?" Mack rarely voiced his feelings on anything, but he particularly didn't like to wake up early.

"I don't know, it sounded like something important. Maybe they didn't really think we would show up on time, so they gave us an earlier time to make up for it."

"Even so…" Mack put his hands back in his pockets and leaned back, his foot braced against the wall. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Aya looked at her partner with concern. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. It's just a small feeling, maybe not even that anything bad will happen, but that Lord Death wasn't telling us everything." Mack didn't like to be lied to or toyed with. He was in most ways, a go with the flow type of weapon, but there were certain things he couldn't stand. Most of which involved Aya.

"We're kids. Adults never tell kids the whole story. You know that."

"Still." Mack mused quietly. "Just forget I said anything."

Aya put her hand in Mack's and squeezed. He didn't feel any better.

After they met with Professor Stein at the end of classes, Aya and Mack headed for New Station, a city in southern California. There were some weird incidences and they were to check things out. What was strange, was those were their only instructions. They were merely to collect data and accounts from the villagers and then bring the information back to the Academy. Mack was confused and uncertain about a mission that didn't involve any sort of fighting, but Aya didn't want to disappoint Lord Death. So they left and found themselves in New Station.

If a city could be designed in the way one designs an apartment or a building to be visually pleasing, this city was it. Everything matched. Every color. The lines were curved and straight and formed to please the eye and grab your attention. Spacing and atmosphere were considered in the layout of the buildings and streets. Nothing was out of place. Even the people looked as if they spent hours putting together outfits so that each looked perfectly tailored.

Mack scowled. "Let's get this over with…" He was already uncomfortable as they walked down the sidewalk that had patterns of black, maroon, and gold stone inlaid in each sidewalk square. The pair of simple children stood out drastically against the pampered citizens. You could say they clashed with the décor of the city.

Aya lifted her chin. She noticed the evil glares, but willed herself to be proud of who she was. Her simple skirt, boots, and sweater were nothing fancy, but they were hers. A boy, about their age, his face easily described as beautiful, moved close enough for Aya to introduce herself.

"Hello. We're from the Death Academy. I'm Aya and this is my partner Mack."

The boy lifted his bronzed head and smiled charmingly at her. His hair was black and styled, his clothes both tight and loose. "Aya, is it? From the Academy?" His voice was deep, but Aya could hear his air of superiority.

"Um…yes. We're here because there have been some—"

"You're awfully quaint, aren't you?" He put his finger under her chin and Aya swallowed uncomfortably. "Such a timid little thing. My name is Ryss."

"Um…hello, Ryss. You see, we were wondering what kinds of—"

"You're shaking. Are you frightened of something?"

"No…no I'm…"

Ryss frowned as Mack pulled Aya behind him. "You can just answer our questions. We've no need for your bantering."

"I was trying to be nice to her. Her face is lovely enough and her hair is stunning, but her clothes could use a revival. Neither of you fit in here, as I'm sure you've noticed. But I was trying to be above that." Ryss gave them a political smile.

"You were mocking her. Now, will you tell us about the disturbances or shall we inquire elsewhere?"

Ryss stood back, he was easily as tall as Mack, but thicker built. "Very well, if that is what you wish. I'm not exactly sure myself. Some of our exports have disappeared." Ryss looked sideways at them. "That's how we can afford so much. The tourism for our lovely weather and excellent selection of fine establishments isn't enough, although, we do pretty well. We're also the owners of one of the finest deposits of natural gold in the country. A literal spring of wealth." He chuckled to himself However, we are also responsible for the distribution and management of Resonite."

Aya's eyes opened wide. "That's one of the most powerful naturally occurring energy sources…a single crystal can power a city for weeks…Its uses have only recently been exploited and understood…"

"Very good." Ryss clapped. "Well, we have the largest supply here, and naturally we keep it very well guarded. Still, somehow, we have a few unaccounted for disappearances."

"How many crystals?"

"Not very much, just about four separate 1/4s of an ounce from different crystals. I know that sounds minuscule, but when dealing with Resonite, every ounce has to be accounted for. When so much as a sliver of crystal goes missing, we know about it. And to this day we have never lost so much of our supply. That is why the situation is curious." Ryss finished, looking bored with the conversation despite the fact that he had been carrying it nearly by himself. "I don't think I need to tell you the dangers this crystal poses in the wrong hands, and not just as an energy source?"

"No, I think we understand. Thank you for your help. We will—"

"Are you leaving, Snow White?" Ryss smiled warmly.

"Um, my name is Aya."

"Ah, but your skin is lovely as fresh snow, like in the fairy tale. Although, your hair has the beautiful effect of cream mixed with just a touch of honey. And I have a feeling that these are a tribute to your character? Rich and soft as cream, sweet as honey?" Ryss leaned toward Aya, his words rolling off his tongue with the precision of someone who knew the power of well spoken words. His compliments had the desired effect as Aya was now blushing furiously.

"Not…not exactly…I wouldn't say…" She muttered uncomfortably.

"And then the delicate pink that tints your flawless skin is so endearing. Like a perfect china doll."

"Thanks, buddy." Mack pushed his way past Ryss with his shoulder roughly.

"Um, bye." Aya tried to wave over her shoulder as Mack pulled her away.

Ryss smiled and laughed as he continued down the sidewalk.

"What was that, Aya?" Mack growled.

"What was what?" Aya retorted. Ryss had made her distinctly uncomfortable. She didn't like him and hadn't since she first spoke to him, but he had also been very flattering. Even though she knew he was mostly being condescending, she couldn't help but blush as he fawned over her face and hair. Aya absently ran her fingers through the loose strands by her chin.

"Let's just find where they export this stuff and get out of here. I really don't like this city." Mack mumbled.

"I don't care for it either. That boy was rude, although he tried to hide it with flattery."

Mack glanced at her over his shoulder. "You didn't seem upset with him."

"I was too speechless." She protested. "Despite his intentions and subtext, he really did say some nice things about me…I didn't know what to do at the time. I didn't like it." She did not appreciate the accusation. She really wasn't so simple a girl to be taken in by such an act.

Mack smiled, knowing he had made her angry and finding her sudden raised chin and crossed arms amusing.

When they reached the city's center, they found a building for the control and regulation of exports. When they stepped inside, Aya tensed. She could sense something…she detected a faint smell in the air…

"It can't be…" Mack breathed. He had the same feeling creeping up his spine. And in the air, he could smell water, salt, blood, and something distinctly fishy. Chara.

Aya studied the entryway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She's not here. But she was."

Mack was grinding his teeth. "It was her. She took the—"

"I know." Aya snapped. "But why?"

Mack lowered his head. "Not sure. We should tell Lord Death. He'll want to know about this." Mack whispered gloomily.

Aya looked at her partner. "You know he will want us to tell him what we know about her. We'll have to tell him all we can…"

"I know." He interrupted. "Don't worry. We'll still be the ones to end her. No one else knows how." Mack said. He turned and put his hand on the door to exit the building, having all the information he needed, when his eyes locked with a man on the other side of the glass doorway.

Frozen recognition paralyzed Mack and Aya was struck with the same jolt as she turned. The man was sleek, his suit pressed, his hair long and well groomed. In seconds, Mack had revived and he was in katana form and in Aya's hand before the man could blink. Glass flew in pieces to the floor as the katana cut through it, nearly cutting the tie on the man's suit.

The man landed gracefully at the bottom of the stairs to the exports building. Aya and Mack stood over him, panting. "Grin." Aya hissed savagely.

With every swipe of her sword, Grin dodged. He had no time to counterattack. His face was a mix of amusement and concentration. In her fury, Aya's strokes were not as precise as they should have been. Her footing grew awkward and it wasn't long before Grin was able to repel her backward with a quick punch.

The pavement cracked beneath her as she bounced once against the hard ground. She sprang to her feet, like a cat trying to avoid water, and began a second assault. Blind fury caused her to lose her balance for a second time and she was thrown into a wall. She wiped blood from the corner of her mouth as she stood back up.

"Aya, calm down. Your breathing is everywhere. You need to be in control." He instructed gently.

"I'm…I'm too angry." She panted. Grin watched her with a smile as he wiped dust casually from his suit.

"I think I remember you, little Aya." Grin said and his words sent a chill up Aya's spine.

"Aya. Don't let him goat you. He is trying to mess with your head. Get your emotions in check." Mack ordered calmly.

Tears formed in Aya's eyes as she once again attacked Grin, but this time, his fist connected with her stomach and his energy disrupted her soul's wavelength. She fell to the ground. "That's easy for you to say." Aya growled. "You never feel anything."

Mack closed his eyes, Aya was a skilled fighter. She was precise and deadly, her grace and agility her greatest asset. But she felt too much, experienced her emotions too powerfully. They controlled her.

"Aya, we must retreat. You cannot beat him like this. He will simply toy with you and then kill you. Retreat." He stated. His voice was calm and soothing, but commanding. He wasn't asking her.

"No." Aya's voice was a feral growl. Her hair stuck to her face and neck, and blood filled her mouth. She knew that she was weaker, that she wasn't going to win this fight, but all she saw was Grin's face as he smiled and waited for her to attack again. He fixed his sleeve idly.

With a sobbing breath, Aya put the katana down. Mack transformed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He was playing with me. You're right. We should leave." She said sadly. Her voice was drained and her face paled, more than usual. Mack lifted her onto his back quickly and ran, leaving Grin sneering pompously at their backs as they retreated.

"We lost." Aya cried quietly. She could barely move and every step that Mack took sent a jolt of pain through her limbs.

"It was a calculated defeat. These things are necessary in battle." Mack assured her. Though, he was equally angry with the events in New Station.

Ayas tears mixed with sweat as Mack left the city behind him. Aya hugged his collar, her small hands bunched in the fabric like a child. "Necessary, maybe." She sniffed. "But it still sucks."

Mack smiled. "Yeah, it does suck."


	6. 006: Plans, Basketball, and Interruption

**A/N: Thank you to all who are following this and a special thanks to those that comment. Thanks to Charyii and Bitter-Bakterii, my most recent reviewers. It means a lot to know that people enjoy this. The story is really just a bit of fun, I write fanfiction because I enjoy it, so I'm not really expecting this to be the next King or Bronte. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. It was fun to write. ^_^ **

**TRACK 006: Plans, Basketball, and Interruptions**

After an eventful trip to New Station, Aya and Mack needed time to rest. They had to walk back, with Mack carrying Aya most of the way. Not to mention the blow they took emotionally when they saw Grin. It was a tricky situation and they had already reported to Lord Death what information they could.

The Resonite had been stolen by Chara. A witch whose power and features resembled a shark. She was cold and cunning, her senses unparalleled and a strong attraction to blood. It had been the witch Chara along with her male companion, Grin, who had destroyed the home Mack and Aya no longer had. Their families, their lives, everything had been consumed first by fire and then by water. It had been their mission, since Mack had taken Aya's hand to pull her from the debris of smoke and water, to get their revenge. Mere children they had spent their time until then training. Hoping to become stronger because they knew that without training and patience, they would never achieve their goal. Now, it seemed, the past had caught up faster than they had hoped. Chara was planning something. Something involving the infamous crystals of Resonite that she had stolen from New Station. Something that would be very bad indeed, should she succeed.

Once rested, Aya and Mack tried to return to their studies and training at the Academy. They were told to concentrate on their work. They would be informed of the situation regarding Chara if there were any developments. That had been easier ordered than done. Even Mack was finding it difficult to simply wake up, go to school, copy Aya's homework, and eat dinner. Aya was nearly catatonic. She hardly spoke and acted more reserved and timid than usual. She distanced herself from the class and from her friends. Mack didn't really mind the decrease in social contact, but he knew Aya. It wasn't like her to completely shut everyone out. On the rare occasion she made a friend, she went above and beyond to keep it.

A week had gone by with no news.

Then two without a word.

Three weeks past and there was still…nothing.

* * *

Taking a seat in the middle of the room, Death the Kid opened his book. He knew a little of the situation regarding the witch Chara. Not as much as he would like, he was still just a student at the Academy and his father did love to dance around the important issues. Through the mirror in the Death Room, Kid had sat in on watching Aya's assignment with his father. Watching had been harder than he would have thought. Not even including her failure in dealing with Grin, but from the moment she had arrived he had been on edge. Restraining himself when that peasant, Ryss, had dared to talk to her like she was beneath him had been nearly impossible. With his father standing right there, it had been necessary to bite his tongue.

Later that day, after he had removed himself from the room with barely contained angry, Kid had spent a bit of time thinking. Considering. Generally, just reflecting on his current situation. Seeing that New Station bastard talk to her like that, if anything, made him realize that he was being silly. Girls weren't evil monsters, it's not like he had to be afraid of her. He was the son of Death. A grim reaper. Surely, if anyone could talk to a girl, or better yet, get the girl, it was him.

Upon entering the classroom, Aya had looked at the rows of empty seats. She was early for classes and for some reason her shadow wasn't hovering in her wake, Mack had stayed home. Kid glanced upward. All attempts at talking had been put on hold for the past few weeks. She had clearly been upset and when anyone did try they were given a gentle dismissal and a polite 'no thank you' for any assistance or comfort offered. Then she would stop talking altogether.

Aya considered her usual spot, the back corner, far from any wandering eyes or prying questions. Her eyes wandered up, but she didn't walk up the steps. Instead she crossed the rows and took a seat next to Kid silently.

A little put off, simply from bewildered uncertainty, he politely put a finger in his book. "No Mack today?" He asked casually. He noticed that her shoulders weren't sagging with strain that day and her eyes were ecstatic blue, as opposed to the grey storm clouds they had been lately.

Aya smiled, doodling on her notebook absently. "No. He's not feeling well today. I made him stay home."

"I see. Well, you can tell him I hope he feels better." Kid replied, though he didn't actually hope for any such thing. Without Mack hovering over her shoulder like a talking parrot, it was much easier to breath. Not to mention, there were a certain amount of points he'd undoubtedly gain by offering such a sentiment.

"Okay, yes, I will." Aya seemed cheered by the remark, but still somber.

Kid smirked. Yep, that had definitely made her smile just as planned. Thinking that this was going to be easier than he thought, but not wanting to overdo things, he glanced at her hand as she doodled in silence. Her drawings didn't take any real shape, just squiggles that seemed to flow over the back of her notebook like she wasn't putting any thought into their order. Sighing lightly, she rested her chin on her palm and gazed at the notebook, writing her name in different styles. Finally, she scribbled her name, in all capital letters, and then began to ink in the spaces. Kid stared at the notebook for a long time. He had never actually considered it before, it had never even occurred to him…When her name was capitalized, it was symmetrical. AYA. A line down the center saw two exact same sides on the left and right.

Admiration was hardly an appropriate word for what Kid saw on that paper. It was the first time he had ever considered such juvenile delusions as 'fate' or 'destiny.' He quickly shook off the childish notions, however.

"Aya?" He began, willing himself to keep his voice level. Kid had never had a problem talking to people, girls included. He was usually rather arrogant when it came to the other students. Not on purpose, but he _was_ the son of Death. With Aya, however, he didn't feel the slightest bit superior. She was smaller, not as physically strong, maybe as fast, but definitely not on the same level as a reaper. But Kid felt inferior to her. This made confidence more of a struggle than he was used to, when it normally came so naturally.

"Yes?" Her attention, always completely given to whoever she spoke to, was now focused on Kid. Blue eyes, friendly smile, everything inviting and open while also making his mind spin in circles and unable to process coherent thought.

"I…well…I was…" Kid sighed. This had gone much more smoothly in his head. He cleared his throat. "Forgive me, I seem to have lost my train of thought." He grumbled the last bit, thoroughly annoyed with himself.

"Oh. That's fine. When you remember, I'll be right here." She chirped happily.

Kid clenched his fists under the desk, offering a forced nod. _Pull yourself together. _He ordered through his smile. _This isn't like you. She's a girl. Just a girl. You've spoken to numerous females and this is no different. She's a perfectly normal…albeit…_He glanced in Aya's direction, her attention once again captured by her notebook. _Albeit a beautiful, symmetrical, understanding, caring, honest, hot, perfect, angelic…okay enough. _He took a deep breath in and then out. _This isn't getting you anywhere. Your plan is simple. Find out if she's single. Then ascertain if she would be willing to go out with you. And then you ask her. _Kid coached himself.

He shook his head.

_No. No. No. That's all wrong. Of course she's single. She would have mentioned if she wasn't, idiot. The only boy she's ever around is…Mack and he's more of a brother. Obviously not a romantic interest. _Kid crossed his arms. _Now. All you need to do is extend an invitation…to something…? That is vague and unhelpful. _He scolded himself. _I need to be more precise to decrease my margin for error. The more variables I control the more I am likely to succeed. _

Kid twisted his head slowly in her direction, spinning back forward quickly when he saw that she was still doodling, although she had taken to humming softly to herself. His shoulders fell.

_What would she ever want with me? She could do so much better. No. Stop that. You're doubting yourself, Kid. You're the son of Death. Let's be honest, there isn't much better out there. You're just over thinking things again. You can have any girl you want…_

_Just not this one._

"Damn it!" Kid grabbed his hair and threw his head on the desk. Aya jumped and put a hand on her chest, startled by the sudden outburst. A small pool of blood trickled out from under his hair.

"…" She reached out a hand, but pulled it back tentatively. "Um…Kid? Are you all right?"

"Just fine. Please, go back to your doodling…I'm just going to lie here and die now." He mumbled, his voice muffled by the wood.

Aya didn't look certain, but nodded. "Okay. If you're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, quite fine. I do this all the time. It's no big deal, really. Nothing out of the ordinary about this at all, trust me. I'm going to stop talking now because my face is severely crushed against this desk and this is causing considerable pain." He spoke in a rush, sighing when he finally took a breath.

Aya giggled into her palm despite herself. She wanted to be comforting, but he seemed embarrassed and she didn't want to make things worse. She picked up her pen and continued her drawing.

_This is going to be more complicated than I thought. I have to go about this a different way. The direct approach just isn't going to fly. _

Kid sat up and fixed his shirt and hair, using a napkin from his pocket to clean up the small gush of blood from his nose. He felt better now that he had decided to do nothing until he devised a better plan. More relaxed.

Aya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing at her friend to see if he was indeed okay. Not wanting to bring up the topic again, Aya looked at the book under his hand. "What're you reading?"

"Nothing exciting. Just a bit of research I was conducting on ancient architecture. I find they made good use of symmetry…" He swallowed thickly. "Um, I meant, good use of…geometry." He coughed into his hand. "Yes, geometry." He kept his face cool, looking superior as he lifted his book. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He groaned inwardly.

"Really? That sounds interesting. Maybe I can borrow it when you're finished. I love ancient cultures, history is one of my favorite subjects. Especially the architecture. But I've never considered their use of symmetry before. I'm sure it's fascinating." Aya smiled.

Kid hadn't expected anything less after he had screwed up so enormously, or so he felt. She immediately took an interest in his interest, brushing off his obviously shaming remark as if it never happened. She had a way of making people feel special without any effort.

When class was over and the other children had gathered outside, Aya hadn't run straight home. She stayed behind and was even invited to a basketball game with some of the other students who were playing. She agreed, although her knowledge of the sport was limited and she never really played before. Kid, after conveniently overhearing this conversation, offered that he would be willing to play and was invited as well.

On the court, Aya retained her normal skirt and winter boots. The other children had changed into athletic ware. The teams were divided: Soul, Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki vs Black Star, Patty, Maka, and Aya. Aya raised her hand as they took their positions.

Soul halted his pass. "You don't have to raise your hand like that. This isn't class, you know."

"Right."

"What's up?" Soul asked, getting impatient.

"I know a bit about the sport, but I think I need a quick run through of the rules…"

Soul smiled, twirling the ball on the tip of his finger. "You'll learn. It's not that complicated."

Aya didn't look convinced. "Oh, but that's not a…maybe just a small explanation…"

Soul had already checked the ball and started to dribble. Aya watched, a bit dumbfounded. She hadn't played since she was three and she hadn't really been able to get a grasp on the rules then. Basketball wasn't much of a priority living the way she had since. In a whoosh the ball had flown past her and into Black Star's hands and then into the net. Two more similar instances and Aya contented herself to simply observing. Once she felt she had an idea of what she needed to do, she began to participate again.

As Kid took the ball up the sideline, Aya met him, her arms extended.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked, amused. He hadn't failed to notice her watching perplexed as they had played around her. Her grasp of the game obviously wasn't the best. However, she did appear awfully confident, staring him down with a smirk that was more mischievous than he thought her capable.

Aya's eyes narrowed. "You are on the other team. It is my job to steal this." She assessed. Then she side-stepped, reaching out as the ball was coming up from the ground, and scooped it into her grasp. Kid blinked stupidly.

"And now, I bounce it." She said, putting her hand over the ball and dribbling. She didn't get far before Soul stole it back and scored his team another point. Dribbling was something she would have to practice to get better.

Pulling the long ends of her hair into a pony-tail and out of the way, Aya walked toward Kid as Soul went to half court to take the ball out. "Did I do that correctly?" She teased.

Kid smirked in reply. "I was just caught off guard. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Aya accepted this challenge. The next time Kid had the ball, Aya had a bit of trouble trying to get through. Ultimately, she was fast and he was hindered trying to keep the ball out of her reach. Once she stole it she tried to dribble in the right direction, but it was again, easily stolen back this time by Tsubaki. Aya decided that her best bet was to immediately pass from then on.

With the game over, and Soul's team the obvious winner, the day was growing late. Maka and Tsubaki wanted to study before going to bed. Black Star and Soul decided to play a one on one match. Liz was already walking home to shower and fix her hair, Patty trailing behind her. Aya sat down on a bench, her body still warm from the activity. She took a sip of water from a bottle in her bag. Fanning herself with her hand.

Now that she was out of the house and doing something with her time, she concluded that it was easier than moping in her worries. Everyone was going home, but she didn't want to leave just then. Mack would be asleep and not in the mood for conversation if he wasn't. Kid had waited behind everyone, watching Soul and Black Star play for a few minutes before finally turning to head home. Closing her eyes and nodding to keep her head straight she stood up from her bench and grabbed her bag, jogging to catch up with him.

"Hey, wait."

Kid stopped, his throat dry. He turned to face Aya as she walked in step with him.

"That was a fun game." She commented.

"Yes, it was rather amusing."

"You were really good. Do you guys play like this all the time?" Aya asked. Playing such a game with friends had her considering something she never really thought about. The things she had missed out on growing up with a nomadic lifestyle and only a slightly older boy for protection and company. It had been a long time since she enjoyed such a simple pastime.

"Occasionally." Kid responded.

A few more steps passed in silence and Aya cleared her throat nervously. "Well then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The sadness in her voice was tangible.

"Is there something wrong?"

Aya looked at her boots as she kicked at a rock. "No. Not really. I guess I was…" She looked at Kid, her eyes wide and hopeful. _I was hoping I didn't have to leave so soon. _Aya's stomach fluttered uncomfortably. _Ow. Why does that always hurt so much? I feel sick. He's looking at me like…well, he has that bored cynical look he usually wears…but, I don't think he's bored. Oh no, he probably is. Damn it Aya. Talk about something interesting. Don't just stand here like an idiot. Say something. Come on, you're never this nervous around boys…_

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Kid commented, noting her lowered head and pained expression. She didn't look fine, no matter what she claimed. "If you…" He shrugged. "If you wanted to talk about it, I don't mind listening."

Aya smiled, finally. _That was extremely sweet of him_…even if he did say it as if it were a passing thought. "That's very nice of you, but really, I'm just fine."

Silence fell again. Aya was nearing the street where she would have to turn to go home. Kid would continue walking. She really didn't want to have to make that turn.

"Where do you live, exactly?" Kid asked quietly, perfectly pretending that this was just a fleeting inquiry of no real importance.

"In an apartment building a few blocks that way." She pointed. _Great. Now I have no choice but to turn here. Good one, dummy. _She chided.

"Well. It is getting dark out and it's not safe for you to walk all that way alone." Kid lifted his chin righteously. "I'll have to accompany you. It's the only gentlemanly thing to do."

Aya giggled, feeling at ease finally. "That's very kind. But not really necessary."

"Not at all. A gentlemen would never leave a beautiful lady to walk home alone." Kid's face lit up, realization of his choice of words hitting him as he finished speaking. That had been unintentional. His cheeks were burning.

Aya bit the corner of her lip, "Beautiful lady, huh?"

"Well…" He ran a hand over the back of his head. _What? Now you can't say anything? Perfect, idiot. You're blowing it._

"You don't have to say anything. I understand what you meant." Aya said shortly. Certainly, he had been caught up in his role of 'gentleman' and spoke without thinking. It didn't mean he thought she was beautiful. Aya sighed calmly. She was really being a big paranoid idiot about everything. This wasn't like her, but she couldn't help feeling nervous and excited and overwhelmed when he was around.

She stopped in front of her building. "So. This is where I live." Her hands were twisting in the ends of her skirt. "Thank you, for walking me home."

"It was no trouble." Kid said quickly. He didn't want to leave, of course, but he could think of no reason to stay. He had nothing more to say and there was no way he was asking if he could go upstairs with her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Aya said, filling the short pause.

"Yes. In school." He responded lamely.

Aya shifted, her whole body suddenly fidgety. "You'll remember to let me know when you finish that book? So I can borrow it?"

"Of course, you'll be the first person I think of." Kid tugged at his collar quickly. His shirt suddenly seemed too tight, although it was the perfect size.

"Thanks." Aya looked at her shoes sadly. "Okay. Goodnight…Kid."

"Good night." He said, too quickly. He was nearly speaking on top of her. Aya gave him a smile and then her hand was on the handle. Her fingers closed over the silver. She twisted her wrist. "Aya?"

"Yes?" The door was forgotten as she whirled around to give him her full attention.

Kid closed his eyes. _You've got this. Breath and keep cool. She's not intimidating. She's waiting for you to speak. _

…

_Well, say something idiot! _His brain was yelling at him, and with a final mental shout, he opened his mouth. "I was curious if you…would possibly—"

"KID!"

A familiar voice interrupted Kid mid-sentence. He and Aya looked to see Liz and Patty trailing up the street. Kid hung his head in defeat.

"Kid. There you are." Liz exclaimed. "We've been looking everywhere for you and then someone said you came down this way. But Patty and I were thinking, 'why would Kid take this street?' We didn't know you'd be—"

"Is there something you needed, Liz? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Kid hissed dangerously.

Liz stopped talking and looked from Kid to Aya. "Oh...well…" She suddenly felt bad for calling him so loudly.

"We're locked out." Patty chimed when her sister didn't finish.

"Locked out?" Kid groaned.

"Well, you see…Patty was supposed to grab our keys…but then I guess she didn't so we can't get in." Liz smiled, apologizing with her eyes.

Kid sighed. "I'll be right there."

Liz nodded and pulled Patty away quickly. She hadn't known he was talking to Aya, or she would have waited.

Aya smiled and put her hand on Kid's, taking it away quickly as the touch made her heart jump. "Have a good night." She said quickly before fleeing to the door and up the stairs.

Kid hung his head and arms as he followed the Thompson sisters. He had been so close that time.

"We're sorry if we disturbed you, Kid. We didn't know." Liz offered.

"No, it's not your fault." Kid didn't feel like arguing or talking. "Let's just go home. I'm tired."


	7. 007: Aya's Homeless and Kid's a Pervert

**A/N: This was chapter was just a bit of fun, a situation I found funny. I know this isn't particularly inventive, but I'm not really shooting for an awesome intense plot line. I just love Kid and love writing him. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm half way through my revisions. Only seven left and then it will be all new stuff. ^_^ Reviews are appreciated.**

**TRACK 007: Aya is Homeless and Kid is a Pervert**

Light and shadows mixed together in the dark laboratory. The light was provided by the computer screen, and the only noise was clicking of fingers on a keyboard.

"Her power is growing. It will only be a matter of time." Stein blew smoke from his nose. He didn't know who he was talking to. Maybe just that narrative voice in his head. The one that tried to work through things and then order them into logical thoughts. "But how have we gone so long without any word or sign of her? So much of the witch is unknown at this point. It's a wonder that we even knew her name."

Stein sat back in his chair, the wheels rolling away from the desk as he put his hands behind his head. "She's done a good job of fading into the background. I wonder what kind of challenge this will create for us. Lord Death didn't seem as surprised as I thought he would about the information."

"Still." Smoke trailed up to the ceiling, circling and spiraling above his head. He watched the particles, the computer light reflecting off the dust and smoke. "I do love a good puzzle, though."

* * *

The metallic clink of coins would have been the most beautiful sound in the world right then. Currently, they didn't have enough to buy a slice of bread. Aya had bundled up her clothes and personal affects into her bag. Mack had even less stored in his. They left their small apartment and stood on the sidewalk looking up at the old building.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Aya mumbled. Not having anywhere else to go, Aya and Mack walked to the park, where they would be able to find a place to sit, at least. This wasn't the first time they had been kicked out of an apartment or hotel with no place to go. Sleeping outdoors was often the more affordable option and lying under the stars could be nice.

As night fell, and stars began to dot across the sky like a light bright, the wind grew colder. Aya pulled a jacket out of her bag and tucked up her legs on the bench. "We'll figure something out, Mack. I know we will."

"Who are you trying to convince, Aya?"

Aya huffed. "Myself, I guess. I was sure that we would be able to do better than before…"

"We've been busy. We're in school and no one wants teenagers working for them. I'm not that surprised." Mack's hands were laced through his hair behind his head. He didn't really care where they slept, personally. But he kept glancing at Aya, who had snuggled up into her coat. She was never one to tolerate the cold. "Take my jacket. I don't need it." He took it off and draped it over her like a blanket.

"Are you sure? Mack, you have to be cold…"

Mack shrugged. "I don't mind. Take it."

Aya opened her mouth to thank him, but stopped when she heard voices. It was late, so the park was deserted, but she could hear a distinct giggle and a female voice. Aya's pulse suddenly perked up as a male voice mixed with the others. Embarrassed about being seen sleeping on a bench, Aya leapt from her seat and tried to find a hiding place. Mack watched her, looking puzzled.

Before Aya could effectively disappear Liz, Patty, and Kid appeared on the sidewalk in front of their bench. For a moment, the three just looked at the scene in silent confusion. Liz was the first to break the silence.

"Mack," She purred, slinking up to him. "What are you guys doing out here so late?"

"Oh…just enjoying the weather." Aya said quickly, holding her hands in the air. Obviously, a terrible liar.

Kid stared at her, calculating. "But, it's freezing and you're wearing two jackets."

Aya looked at her boots. "I like the cold. It's refreshing." She took a deep breath of crisp air, only to start tearing when it stung her nose. "See…love it."

"Hm." Kid could tell she was lying. But why? He looked at the two bags, completely stuffed with who knew what. Something was not right about this situation.

"I love the cold too." Liz chimed, trying to sit next to Mack who kept scooting away from her. "Maybe we can sit with you until you head home—"

"No." Aya said quickly and loudly. Everyone turned to stare at her and she grabbed the edge of her coat and started twisting the buttons. "I mean, uh, no. You guys go on home. We'll probably be…awhile. You know, maybe get some homework done…"

Kid walked over to Aya, where his voice could be heard over Liz and Patty gushing over Mack. "You're not telling us everything. What is really going on here?" Her bright eyes were cast at her shoes.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Aya mumbled.

Kid wanted to tell her he couldn't _not_ worry, but refrained. Instead, he cleared his throat and turned away from her. "You know, if there is anything you need you just have to ask. I-I like to help my friends, when I can. So remember, anything you need. It's no trouble."

Aya tucked her hands up to her chest and smiled. "Thank you. I'll remember." Her voice was quiet, but he heard her and nodded.

"WHAT?" Liz's voice brought Aya back to the situation. She had been too absorbed in the warm feeling in her stomach. She looked at Mack, cowering under Liz's figure, warding her off with his elbows. "What do you mean you're homeless?" Liz repeated what she had just heard.

Kid looked at Aya sharply. She hid beneath her hair.

"What?" He strode up to Mack and Liz. "What's going on?" He demanded.

Mack looked at Aya and closed his eyes. She would thank him later, once she stopped being angry. "We couldn't afford the rent. So we're sleeping out here tonight." She raised her palms. "It's not that big a deal. We've done this plenty of times before—"

Liz had her hands on her cheeks. "That's horrible. You poor dear. And it's so cold outside, too."

Kid's fists were clenched, but he held his tongue until he felt calmer. She should have told him something this serious. Sleeping outside was hardly 'nothing.'

Liz clasped her hands together and placed her wide eyes on Kid, "Hey. They could stay with us. Can't they, Kid? It won't be any trouble. You have a million rooms, we can spare two more. What do you say? Can they? Please?" Liz continued, not knowing Kid had already made his decision on the matter. Still, her pleading made it easier to play it off as her idea.

He pretended to think it over. "Well, I suppose we do have the space."

Liz clapped her hands quickly. She was ecstatic that Mack would now be sleeping under the same roof. Maybe, she could sneak into his room and…

"Are you sure there won't be any problems with Mack being a guy and Aya being a girl?" Everyone stared at Patty, who put a finger to her lips innocently. Blushing she smiled and giggled. "Just wondering."

Kid blinked, still confused that Patty had concocted a question containing more than five words. "I don't see how that would be an issue. We've never had a problem before, with the house being so big."

Patty's eyes danced with cheerful abandon. Aya was cheerful because she was a nice person, Patty was often cheerful because she didn't know any better. "If you say so, Kid." Kid tried to imagine why Patty would suddenly bring up a subject like that, but he disregarded it quickly. He would never understand anything Patty did.

When they arrived at Gallows mansion, Aya's eyes were wide with awe. It was the biggest house she had ever seen that belonged to a single person. While the decorations might have been off-putting or even scary to an ordinary outsider, Aya immediately set off to take in every detail, finding no faults with anything. As she would expect, the house was as perfect as its owner. They followed Kid down the hallways, Liz hanging onto Mack's arm and Patty drifting behind them, trying to only step on the black squares of tile.

Kid opened an ornate wooden door. "Mack can stay in here. I'm sure you'll find the room adequate. I don't use all the rooms in the house often, but I make sure they're cleaned regularly."

Mack nodded and looked at Aya. They had always shared their living space and he didn't like the idea of her being in a separate room. He wouldn't be close enough to hear if something happened. But Aya gave him a warm smile and he conceded without an argument. He had only brought up the subject of living spaces to Liz because he knew Kid would offer to let them stay with him. Aya couldn't sleep on the streets all night. This was better for her.

Liz, now losing interest in the group without Mack's presence, wandered off with Patty. She even made sure to give Kid a wink before leaving him alone with Aya. Kid sent her a glare in response, but didn't complain.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here. I promise, we'll help out any way we can. If we can find work, we can pay you back. And I fully intend to help out here however—" Aya prattled as she followed Kid to her room.

Kid held up his hand. "There is no need for any of that. I keep this house meticulously cared for, you don't need to do a thing. And as for paying me back, we're friends. I would never make you pay to stay here. You owe me nothing."

Aya smiled but remained silent, her cheeks growing red.

Kid stopped outside another unnecessarily large door. "This will be your room."

Aya walked up to the door. "Thank you." She put her hand on the handle of the door and looked over her shoulder. "You know, we've never had friends apart from each other. It's nice."

Kid nodded. "Yes. Well. I'm glad I could help."

"Good night." Aya said quietly.

Kid was growing anxious. He didn't want her to disappear into her room for the rest of the night, but he had no reason to give her to stay. "If you get hungry, the kitchen is down the main stairs and just beyond the dinning room. You may help yourself to whatever is down there."

"Thank you."

"Yes…well…good night." He stalked away quickly, making Aya giggled quietly.

She closed her door softly behind her and set her bag on the soft carpet. Never in her life had she stayed in a room so nice. It was warm, with a queen sized bed filled with thick comforters and plush pillows. Candles flickered from a few sconces and there were other pieces of furniture laid out around the room and some paintings on the walls, but what stood out the most was the room's less than subtle symmetry. Before, Aya would never have noticed it, but now she admired the way everything fit perfectly together and the way everything was placed with purpose and intent. She moved her bag next to the bed and rummaged through it for some clean clothes. After all that time outside in the cold, she was desperate for a hot shower. The room, thankfully, had a full bathroom attached.

* * *

Kid paced in the living room downstairs. She was no doubt tired and it was very late, but the idea of her being just upstairs had his nerves on edge. _Calm down. Let's think this through. She'll be living here for awhile, so there is plenty of time to spend with her. You don't have to see her right this second._

_But, I can't treat this like I have all the time in the world…someone is bound to get to her first and I can't have that._

_Don't be ridiculous. You spend more time with her than any other boy at that school. Who could possibly talk to her first?"_

_There's always Mack…Well, not really. He's more of a brother figure, really._

Kid ground his teeth in frustration. He was letting his thoughts get carried away and he was only making himself stressed. He was the son of Death. He had no reason to worry. However, neurotic obsession didn't usually stop just because you wanted it to.

With the pretense of seeing that she had settled in and was comfortable, Kid started walking back upstairs.

A perfectly rational idea. He could get away with that and not look obsessive or creepy. Setting himself to the idea he pressed forward. Only stopping to argue with himself a few more times before he was in front of her door again.

_Alright. This is it. Not a big deal. Just an innocent query. Perfectly acceptable. There's no reason for me _not_ to see how she is settling in…_

Kid raised his hand to knock on the door. _What if she's sleeping? I don't want to wake her._

There was a moment's hesitation and then he brought his knuckles down gently on the wood. He waited. There didn't seem to be any sound coming from the room. Just a humid heat creeping out from under the door.

_She must be asleep. _Kid turned to leave, but only managed to put his back to the door before stopping. He looked at the door again, which suddenly much larger than he remembered. He swallowed quickly. _Was there any harm in just checking? _

Kid shook his head. That was crazy. He couldn't open that door without Aya's permission. That would be wrong…

_If she's asleep she'll never know. _Kid reached his hand for the door. _I'm just checking on her. Nothing more. I won't even step inside. _

Insanity had gripped him temporarily and his fingers closed around the handle as he turned it. He was almost moving backward he moved so slowly. When he felt the door click open, he held his breath and carefully pushed it open a few inches.

Inside, the mirrors and the glass on the pictures were rimmed with steam. Kid squinted as he peered inside. The bed was still made and uninhabited. At the foot of the bed was Aya. Her hair was wet and hanging down bare shoulders, a towel hovering just above her waist. Her moist skin glistened in the dim lighting. Her back muscles taunt as she dried herself with the towel.

Frozen panic and shock stopped Kid from moving. He forgot basic motor functions and the concept of breathing had left him entirely. Aya, still wrapped in only a towel from the waist down as she dried her legs, began to turn. Her figure was almost completely silhouetted in the small crack in the door. If she continued to turn, there wouldn't be much left to his imagination. Kid fell backwards, blood exploding from his nose as he landed with a horrified smile on his face. His limbs were weak and lifeless, his face red from the blood both outside and underneath the skin on his cheeks. His face was twisted with pain and an almost school boy giddiness. In the back of his mind, behind the sophisticated gentlemen and the honor bound son of the Grim Reaper, the teenage boy inside him was grinning and repeating, "That was so worth it." Even though he felt like a dirty pervert.

Still, unable to move, Kid stared at the ceiling. He couldn't decide if he was happy or horrified with himself, and kept wrestling with his conscience when he heard footsteps by his head. His gold eyes shifted to Liz's un-approving face.

"Why are you lying out here with blood all over your face?" She raised an eyebrow. When Kidd didn't answer, Liz looked through the crack in the door and then shut it immediately. "You know, of all the men in the world, I never figured you for the dirty pervert type, Kid."

"I…you don't…accident…" He mumbled, his head still swimming with the images he didn't want to remember…or forget.

"Whatever. Don't try to explain. I guess, despite everything, you're still just a guy." Liz flipped her hair, holding her nose in the air smugly. She made sure to step on his lifeless form as she retreated down the hall. "Pervert." She muttered.

Kid swallowed and felt his head clearing. Guilt was beginning to override his earlier excitement. He was about to sit up when another pair of steps stopped him. Patty leaned over his bloody face and poked his cheek.

She looked up at the door she knew belonged to Aya and then back at Kid and his obviously bloody nose. She shook her head. "See, I told ya."

Kid sat up. "Shut up."

Patty only giggled. "Boys can't be with girls when they like them. Always a mistake."

Kid stood. "Yes, thank you Patty." He snapped, wiping his face on his sleeve.

She poked his cheek again. "Did you see her changing?"

His throat closed and for a second he couldn't get any air. "Shut up, Patty." He managed to growl through his teeth.

"Yep." She giggled. "Kid's a dirty pervert." She laughed.

Kid's eyebrow twitched. "If you don't shut up this instant—"

"Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Hahahaha!" Patty sang.

"That's it!" Kid reached out to strangle the annoying girl, but she had anticipated the move.

Patty skipped down the hallway. "Pervert." She stuck out her tongue and then sprinted off, Kid reaching for her with murder in his eyes.

"If you don't cut that out you'll be out on the streets again!" Patty's giggles filled the hall. "One more word and I will remove every ounce of sugar from this house! PATTY!"


	8. 006: Plans Made, Projected, Inferred

**A/N: I sort of use a 'bad' word in this. Bit worse than 'damn' which I've already used. Just putting that out there as a warning, cause this had been pretty PG-ish until now. And it's just the one word because I sort of couldn't see using another and yeah. Enjoy. ^_^**

**TRACK 008: Plan Made, Plans Projected, Plans Inferred**

The table was covered with books, all flipped open to various pages. Stein took his pen to his notebook as he continued to scratch at the page, filling it with notes. He would lift up a book, turn a few pages, then set it back down and scribble again. The research was so enthralling to him that he failed to notice the student standing next to him, trying to get his attention. After a few timid calls, he finally glanced up and noticed her presence.

"Aya. Have you been standing there long? I apologize, but my research was going rather well and I was a bit distracted."

"Oh, no, sir, not long. I just had a question." Professor Stein was intimidating enough without any help, but Aya trust him as her professor. Although, she never really found comfort in anyone other than Mack, not even an adult authority figure like her teachers.

Stein looked at his books longingly, "Of course. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was wondering what you could tell me about Resonite." She stated confidently.

Stein smiled and sat back in his chair. "I guess I should have been expecting you to ask me eventually. I don't know how much help I can be, as it is, very little is known about the element. At least, on a technical scale. There have been many theories. It's a very powerful element, a natural source of pure energy. As I'm sure you've figured out from the already circulating rumors. But do you know how it produces this energy?"

She shook her head.

"I see. I would have imagined any amount of research into the subject would have explained at least that much, but no matter. Resonite absorbs the soul wavelengths around it and converts it into physical energy."

"But…that sounds kind of dangerous, right?"

"And so it is, when not handled properly." Stein took out a cigarette. "Just a small fragment, though powerful enough to generate a substantial amount of power, is not enough to produce any serious effect on the humans around it. The bigger the crystal the more it absorbs. It's not a problem around cities with lots of different souls for it to feed. However, on a much smaller population, the effects could be lethal. If a single soul was placed next to a large enough crystal, the soul would be sucked dry in a matter of minutes."

"But, why would anyone want to use such a horrible element?" Aya mused, already feeling sympathy for the nonexistent victim of the crystal's power.

"Did you not hear what I said? The crystal's uses far outweigh that small risk. Of course, it's all done carefully. A lot of research has gone into harvesting and controlling the element, and we're still very far from understanding it completely. There's such a limited supply that it's relatively easy to keep track of, but difficult to obtain samples for research."

"Except for the pieces that were stolen." Aya clenched her fist.

Stein looked at the floor, a cloud of smoke escaping his lips. "Yes. Except for that."

"But the pieces were so small….no one would be able to do any sort of damage with them, right professor? They're too small."

Stein shrugged. "A small piece may only affect a single soul, and even then it would be a long time before the soul was extinguished. Anyone could move to a safe distance in that time. I would assume the theft was more for research purposes. See what they could learn from the samples. They would also be a very productive power source for something, although, for what would be the question. The possibilities are boundless."

"So that's the real issue right now. Figuring out what she would use them to power? Maybe a weapon of some kind?" Aya looked up with excitement. "She'll be using it for something destructive. That's a certainty."

"She?"

Aya didn't hear him. She was busy processing the information he had given her. She was already thinking of where she could find Mack so she could talk to him about it. "Thanks, Professor." She waved and disappeared in the stacks of books.

Stein shook his head. He wasn't sure how much Aya knew, but she seemed to know about Chara's involvement. "Poor girl." He mumbled, turning back to his books. Stein hadn't told her everything. She was still a student, and even though Lord Death had assured her they would keep her informed of the situation, obviously, that was on all conditional. While nothing he said had been a lie, he knew he had left out some important details. His current reading material was proof of that. Ever since the discovery of Resonite two years ago, considerable efforts had been made in understanding the element. The most developed and funded was developing a way of controlling the crystal's power.

Currently, not much progress had been made. The man in charge of the project, Dr. Jerry Hyde, had disappeared a year ago, taking most of his research with him. Since then, after the efforts to find him had failed, they'd built up what they could from the few notes he had left behind. But no one had a better grasp on understanding the compounds and molecular structure of the element than Hyde. As of now, they had only found ways of encasing the crystals to completely contain both their power and absorbing capabilities for the safety of the public and those studying them.

Professor Stein didn't want to get carried away, but he had a feeling that control over the element would make its size irrelevant, something that a witch like Chara might find useful in any plan she might have for it. It was just a theory, a farfetched one at that, but Stein had a suspicion he knew where Dr. Hyde had disappeared to and who he was now working for. On top of that, now they had four small pieces to tamper and experiment on. The problem was that theoretically the crystals, if amplified enough, had the power to consume every soul on the planet. It was simple math when you compared the consumption of a normal sized crystal without any manipulation and calculate how the number changes with a greater mass. A simple graph would show the relationship between the crystal's power and the amount of souls it fed off of. But that was just a theory.

* * *

Aya had gone back to the library later that day, but the professor was no longer there. She instead picked through a few books and checked them out. Her bag now full, she raced home to show Mack. He had taken all the information in stride, his eyes showing that he was thinking, but as usual, she could tell little from his face.

When she arrived home, or at Gallows Mansion, as she liked to think of it. It felt more like a hotel stay than her actual home. Mack was already there, eating.

"Here. I got some books to do a bit of research. We might be able to figure out what kind of weapon she's planning on using the crystals for." Aya tipped the bag over onto the floor in front of him.

Mack raised an eyebrow and continued chewing.

"If we can figure it out before everyone else, we can head out ourselves to deal with her." Aya was fluttering with excitement. As much as she loved reading, the idea of revenge was so much sweeter.

"I'm not reading those." Mack replied flatly.

Aya looked up, pouting. "Why not?"

"Because. It's insane. You're not going to find anything in there. It's wasted effort. Do you think Chara's plans will be laid out nice and neat for you in some volume of an encyclopedia? She'll be up to something completely unheard of. Something no one will expect or predict." He avoiding looking at Aya's crestfallen face. She had really believed she was doing something useful. "Finding her is how we're going to stop her. That's it. We should be out looking. Not reading."

"But…" Aya did agree with him, but there was little they could do when Lord Death had instructed they remain at home. He said he was handling the problem and they didn't have to worry. That he would inform them as they obtained information. Of which, there was still none.

"Aya." Mack's voice was calmer. "I know how you feel about losing his trust. But we won't have to break his rules to get what we wwant. We only have to bend them. He'll understand."

"Bend them?" It was Aya's turn to raise her eyebrow. "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"We weren't told not to accept missions outside of Death City. That's our job here, as students. If on the way to those missions and during them we happen to do a little digging and a little extra searching, no one would be the wiser."

Aya sighed. "That's true."

Mack opened his mouth, but third voice stopped him from speaking.

"That's a very sneaky plan, but I'll give it to you. It's simple and effective." Kid, arms crossed and eyes filled with smug pleasure, entered the kitchen.

Mack stood up, alert. "This was a private conversation."

"Not very private if it takes place in the middle of my kitchen." Kid commented. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He idly fiddled with the rest of the bottles to keep the balance offset by taking one. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you. Nor will I tell my father or the staff at the Academy what you're up to. You have my word."

Aya was more inclined to trust him, which she did immediately. Mack was still wary of anything Kid did. Always assuming that anything the boy said or did was because he was trying to get to Aya. Truthfully, if Aya wasn't so goggle-eyed over him, he wouldn't have minded the arrogant student half as much.

"Thanks." Aya have moved around the kitchen island, next to Kid who was leaning on the counter. She was twirling the edges of her hair slowly in a finger. Mack wanted to barf.

"There's no need to thank me. Besides, I have a condition for my silence." Kid took a sip of water.

Mack sighed. He should have known. "What condition?" He growled. And if Kid asked anything to do with Aya, he'd punch him straight in the nose without a second thought.

"Now. Now. It's just a simple request. There's no cause for hostility here. I mean, we're all friends in this room. Let's not resort to needless displays of masculinity or violence." Kid was rather enjoying the effect his words were having on Mack, maybe a bit too much.

Aya called his attention back to her as she spoke. "Just tell us what you want?" She sighed. She sounded hurt. All the respect she had for Kid, now it seemed like he was the type of person to resort to blackmail. Some of the spirit had drained from her eyes.

Kid reeled. "No. I didn't mean it like that. Obviously, I won't say a thing either way." Maybe he shouldn't have made a game out of teasing Mack. The look on Aya's face felt like a stab in his gut. "I was simply meaning that I want to help you. I want you to let me go with you and assist in any way I can." His hands opened and closed, they wanted to take the smaller girl into his hands and wipe that betrayed look from her face. Guilt had never been a conflict for him before, and he didn't like how it felt. Sort of hated it, actually.

Aya's smile returned, but it took several minutes for the light to return to her eyes. "I don't have a problem with that. We could use the help. Mack?"

Mack didn't like the situation one bit. "Sure. Whatever." He said crisply and retreated to his room. There he didn't have to endure the sight of Aya's coy attempts to act cute whenever Kid was around. Both of them were becoming unbearable. It was all he could do to be in the same room with them.

Aya watched her partner leave with a frown. "Would you really have said anything if we didn't let you help us?" She asked Kid.

Kid wanted to smack himself in the forehead. "I'm not the type of person to snitch on other people. It wouldn't have been my place to say anything. It was a poor choice of words. I apologize."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. It was a misunderstanding. I'm really glad you'll be helping us. Actually, it will be…" A faint pink stained her cheeks as she looked at the floor nervously. "It will be nice having you around."

Kid blinked uncertainly. Then he began to over analyze. At face value, her words simply meant that she liked him enough to enjoy his company. However, he should have been able to pick up on the way she had said it. The way she twisted uncomfortably. But, of course, he had been too distracted by the adorable fidgeting to really gain any sort of insight into her actual meaning. Damn it, he really need to pay attention to things. The slightest change in tone could speak volumes of what she was actually thinking.

"Are you okay?" Aya asked, after a pause.

_Damn._ Kid shook his head and tried to act cool. He had been staring at her for a long time without speaking. She was bending over the table, gathering up her books, and her hair hung over her shoulder as she reached to the other end of the island. The same motion her hair had made when she had been reaching to dry off her legs…

Kid sucked in his breath. This was not the time to be recalling those kinds of memories. _Damn. Damn. Damn. I'm such a creep…Oh god._

Aya, who he had just noticed was bare foot, bent to pick up her pencil that had rolled the floor, her skirt riding up her bare legs. He swallowed thickly, blood beginning to flow from his nose. He threw his hand over his face.

_So…hot… _She turned to face him again. _Shit. _He shrieked, turned abruptly, and leaned over the sink. He scrambled to start the water, splashing it in his face.

"Um…you okay?" She asked again. A bit puzzled.

"Oh. Yes. I'm perfectly…" He wiped his face on a towel, returned it neatly to the rack, and leaned on his arm over the counter. "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry." _Except that I'm a complete jerk._

Standing up, he straightened his jacket and regained his composure. "Everything is fine. Just a headache. I'm better now." He coughed into his fist. "If you like, we can start our search tomorrow after school. The board has been filling up lately and the more assignments we can take the more places we can look."

"Yeah, that sounds fine. And Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you. Really. For everything. You've been a good friend, the best I've ever had, actually. Not including Mack, but he's more like my big brother than a friend." She blushed, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I appreciate it. You've no idea how much." With a slight bow she scooped up her bag and retreated from the kitchen.

Kid watched her leave, slumping against the counter. "What is wrong with me?"

Aya fled the kitchen and set the back of her head against the hallway wall with a thump. "What is wrong with me?"

* * *

The table was a mess. Everything was scattered: papers, pens, pencils, tools. Nothing had any rhyme or reason.

"Hyde. How are we progressing?" Grin slinked up to the desk where a tall man was fussing over a chalkboard.

Hyde lifted his clear goggles, strands of his hair poking in every direction as he forced them up his forehead. "What did you say?"

Grin sighed, frowning. "I said, how are we doing? Any progress?"

Hyde smiled. He was a wiry man, long limbed and gaunt. His hair was onyx black and ruffled, pieces sticking straight into the air from the goggles and the compulsion to run his fingers through it when he was thinking. A black lab coat, red buttons and cuffs, fit snuggly over his frame, blending into the rest of his black outfit. The only other color on his body was his eyes. One was a bright shamrock green, the other was as brown as fresh dirt. "I have been working without a sample for over a year and have made considerable progress in that amount of time. Now I have four and you want to know how it's coming?"

Grin rolled his red eyes. "It's a simple question. I need to give my report to Lady Chara. She has never been one for patience."

"Simple questions need simple answers. I'm afraid mine would be too complex for you. Why don't you try asking a different question? Maybe it will interest me enough to form an acceptable answer." Hyde's voice was even and condescending. He pulled over his chair with his foot and fell onto it.

"I don't have time for your riddles—" Grin began loudly. He hated talking to Hyde more than anything else. The man was just too…well, Grin believed him to be insane. A genius, but insane.

"Riddles? Riddles? I could give you a real riddle. One that would actually be worth thinking about. All I have done is extend this conversation to a point that amuses me. I like talking around people. It either gives me one of two reactions. That is my analysis so far, at least, my experiments into the matter aren't conclusive nor are they particularly interesting. As I have said, only two responses leave little to the imagination. On the one hand: people grow angry and frustrated. On the other: they simply blink in confusion. Either way, you'll sputter and mumble as you try to process a response, that is my only favorite part. That or when you get angry and just start shouting threats like that will change anything. You see, manipulation is my absolute favorite pastime."

Grin closed his eyes. "I will tell Chara that everything is coming along as it should."

Hyde jumped from the chair and sat on his desk, not caring about the things on the desk he was crushing. "As it should?" An interesting way to phrase that statement. I'm curious, did you think that an acceptable way to report back to Lady Chara? I feel she understands more on the subject than you and your insufficient report would be just as easily delivered by a child, and not even an intelligent one. Grin, that _is_ your name, correct? I wonder why you even bother coming here? I suppose you like to feel inferior? But then, you don't have to come visit little me to feel that way. You can simply look in a mirror or stand next to any number of useless henchman to realize you can never add up to anything significant."

Hyde jumped off the desk and circled Grin, his hands behind his back. "Am I winning yet? Do you want to scream? Maybe you can try a retort. I'm a fair sport. I'll let you have a go. Come on, Grin. You must dance for me. Move my little puppet." Hyde bent down and studied Grin's shaking fists and then peered into his face, "Yes, you are so easy. Just let me have my fun and you can leave. You're angry, I can tell. That's all I wanted. Your outbursts are so entertaining. Like the futile tantrums of a monkey who didn't get his treat."

Turning gracefully on his heel, Grin stalked out of the room without a word. Hyde watched the back of Grin's head, his own tilted curiously. "Hm…he walked away. Now, see, there you go surprising me." Hyde's hands moved quickly over the pile of refuse on the desk and extracted a notebook. It was a chaos only he could understand and Hyde knew every bit of information recorded. He began to write quickly. "But this is how we learn. A new outcome is always worth noting. That is how we make discoveries and draw our conclusions. Gathering the data is key. The data is everything." Hyde laughed loudly as he went back to his chalkboard, scribbling over the board gleefully. "Data will decide."


	9. 009: Children of the Tide

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Bit more action-y. There's a plot here, sort of. Not by any means award winning, but you know, there's a point. Enjoy. =^_^=**

**TRACK 009: Children of the Tide**

Aya opened her eyes, her body completely enveloped in thick covers and cushy pillows. She breathed deeply through her nose, relishing the scent of fresh laundry. Since moving into Gallows Manor, she had never had a more comfortable night. The bed, though just for her, was enough for two more of her with room to spare.

Sitting up, she pulled the covers away and stepped onto the carpeted floor. Since she had woken up before her alarm, she felt she had time to go and get something to eat before getting ready for school. Humming, she skipped down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Kid and his weapons were already awake and Aya greeted them brightly.

"Good morning." She sang as she went to the fridge. No one acknowledged her. Liz and Patty had goofy smiles on their faces and their attention was focused on Kid, who was leering at Aya as if she had spontaneously combusted. Patty giggled loudly and Liz hid her mouth behind her hand. Aya blinked in confusion. Kid coughed quickly and turned toward the dining room. He mumbled something about forgetting to check all the paintings with his level.

"What's up?" Aya asked, sitting down with a bowl of chopped fruit she had made the night before.

"Couldn't tell you." Liz said with a smirk. "But…I would dress like that more often if I were you." She winked.

Aya looked down at her pajamas. Shorts, rolled at the top to fit better and a thin tank top. To her, there was no reason her choice of clothes should be cause for attention. It was hot under all those layers of blankets. She had chosen the clothes that were most comfortable. Had she any inclination of the singular attention she had been receiving from Kid, she might have understood Liz's comment. As it was, she couldn't see why anyone could care about what she wore no matter how revealing.

Shrugging, she continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

After school that day, Aya ran to the board to find an assignment to take. She picked the first one she saw, not bothering to ask for Mack's opinion. They waited together for Kid and the Thompson sisters to meet them.

"So, where are we headed?" Kid asked when he arrived. He was anxious to get out there, possibly show off a little, and see what they could uncover.

"A small city in England. Some sort of cult has been going around eating human souls, possibly some weird initiation stunt. They call themselves something creepy, Children of the Corn or something like that." Aya informed as they headed out. England was far, but for the sake of time and word count, it only took the length of this sentence to get there.

The moon had already risen in the sky, smiling darkly over the city. It smiled down on the dark scene, anticipating the entertainment that would be taking place. Scarlet liquid stirred from its mouth as it chuckled knowingly.

Aya held up a piece of paper and then put it in the pocket of her skirt. "Since they're in a group, they'll be easy to spot. They should all be matching, so that makes things simpler. They'll all be wearing the same outfit."

"And that would be?" Kid asked, scanning the quiet for any sign of trouble.

"It says they wear t-shirts with a blue smiley face in the center. They were blue pants and all of them have blonde hair." Every face looked at Aya, who shrugged. "I don't know, maybe there's a dress code."

"How do they all have blonde hair?" Liz asked.

"Hair dye?" Aya shrugged.

Kid closed his eyes. "This cult seems utterly ridiculous. More childish than anything. Hardly intimidating."

"But we're not supposed to underestimate them. They may look…um…happy, but they're extremely dangerous."

Kid crossed his arms. "I doubt a handful of happy face blonde hippies are going to give us much trouble. Let's just get this over with and then we'll have time to do some investigating after." He started walking down the street. Not having a reason not to, everyone followed.

The streets were mostly quiet. Quaint and sparse. It seemed that people were a bit afraid of leaving their homes after dark. Understandable, given the circumstances. Kid kept point and Aya and Mack took the back. Between the five of them they should have been able to detect something, but so far, there had been nothing. Barely a whisper in the air.

"We've been walking for hours…haven't we found them yet?" Liz groaned, she was leaning on Patty who patted her shoulder and nodded understandingly.

"We've only been here twenty minutes and I think you would have noticed if we found them." Kid stated. He was beginning to wonder where these people were. He was starting to feel uneasy. Such a large group should have been easy to find. It wasn't like they were searching for just the one person. He felt tense, on edge, but he couldn't pin-point why. There should have been at least been the presence of souls beyond the ones inside, but he could only pick up traces of them. Like they were weak or fading and they would disappear before he could find where it was coming from.

They kept walking. Aya looked up at the roofs, debating whether or not they should climb up to get a better angle on everything.

"My God." Kid stopped. Everyone braced for a fight.

"What is it? Did you see something?" Aya whispered.

He stormed up to a building on the other side of the street. Eyes shifted left to right, but nothing seemed amiss. Kid huffed and reached for the 'closed' sign on one of the shop doors, tilting it so that it was level with the ground. "Much better." He brushed off his hands as if he had just done a hard day's work.

"Seriously?" Liz groaned.

Kid shook off her comment. It had helped to clear his mind and focus his thoughts. A movement in the reflection in the shop window caught his eye. He stuck out his hand to stop the others from walking past.

"What? Another sign too crooked for you? Honestly, we can't stop every time you find something out of place—"

"Quiet, Liz." Kid snapped. He followed the reflection with his eyes and then it disappeared. Something had been looking at them from the adjacent roof top. He started to climb a fire escape.

"Now where's he going?" Mack mumbled to Aya. He hadn't wanted them to come in the first place and the distractions were pissing him off.

"Maybe he wants to fix those flower pots on that balcony." Aya mused. "They don't seem to be perfectly symmetrical with the spacing. The one furthest to the left is a good deal further from the middle than the one on the right." Everyone glared at her. "What? I was just pointing it out."

"Kid!" Liz called his name when he disappeared over the edge of the roof. "KID! Are you just gonna leave us waiting down here all night? What the hell is so important on that roof that you had to—" Again, Liz was interrupted, but this time it was by a small explosion and as they reflexively ducked their heads, Kid went flying off the roof and landed with a crunch on the street behind them.

Mack transformed and Liz and Patty ran to check on their meister. Aya, Mack in hand, went to stand by them in case someone tried to attack again.

"Is he okay?" She asked over her shoulder. She received a groan in reply and then she could hear Liz and Patty transform. "Are you okay to fight?"

Kid wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "Yes. I'm perfectly alright. They got in a cheap shot, that's all."

Aya watched the roof, waiting for something to spring at them, but everything was quiet. Much quieter than the quiet of before. They tensed for something to strike. "Did you see who attacked you? Or where they might have gone?"

"No. I didn't see much, but I think they've been following us. We need to get up there." He looked to the roof. "But they'll be watching any path we take. It's a perfect place for an ambush and unfortunately, we're not very adequately protected in this position."

Aya scanned the street in front of them. "Then we have to be smarter. You can use your skateboard to get up there quickly, right?"

Kid frowned, not liking the idea. "Yes, that's not a problem. But I'm not leaving you here alone—"

"Then fly up there and give me some cover." Aya interrupted. Kid opened his mouth to protest, but she sent him a confident nod and started running toward the building. She had already jumped and pulled herself to the awning by the time he shook his head and got moving himself.

Once he rose above the canopy of buildings, he scanned the rooftops intently. "Damn." He breathed.

"How many are there?" Liz cried, a bit hysterical.

Kid sighed. "I'm not sure. There could still be more hiding." He held the pistols in front of him. "We'll give her the cover fire she needs then get down there quickly." He found Aya scaling the window ledges quickly. He began to fire sporadically at the area she would need to get up there.

Covering the roof of at least two buildings were fifty people. They were of varying ages and sizes, but all with blonde hair and the outfits Aya had described. But that wasn't the main problem. Everyone was standing completely still, scattered around the roof. A vacant smile lit each of their faces under lifeless black eyes. They barely reacted as Kid started firing. The bullets scattered everywhere, but they only took a few steps out of the way and waited.

"It's like they don't even care." Liz hollered.

"I know. Like they're toying with us." Kid replied hotly. He didn't like the feeling they gave him. Their souls…they were drastically altered. The feeling hovered in the back of his mind as he continued to shoot.

"Toys! I like toys!" Patty giggled. "Can we play?"

Kid was beginning to worry. Aya was one floor from the roof. "Aya can't go up there…they're not even flinching. It's like they're waiting for her."

"Too late." Liz said sadly. Aya jumped the last ledge and took a swipe at the man closest to her, a short thick set man in his early twenties. He moved quickly and expertly. Then Aya stopped to take in her surroundings. No one was on the offensive and she was trying to figure out who to attack first. Her senses were heightened and she kept her breathing steady, trying to get a feel for their heartbeats as she planned what to do next. Kid landed lightly next to her.

"They're not attacking." Aya noted.

"Something seems off about this whole thing." Kid whispered in reply. "I suggest we regroup…" Kid's thought faded mid-sentence when all the people around them went rigid. Kid and Aya waited, trying to figure out what was going on and then every face snapped in their direction, all wearing a friendly smile.

"They are together." Fifty voices rang out in perfect unison. "The Children of the Tide hear your voice and obey." Fifty lips curved from friendly to manic.

"What are the Children of the Tide, exactly?" Aya whispered to Mack.

"How the hell should I know?" He snapped.

"They're really…creepy." Aya secured her footing.

"Regardless, they seem to have been activated. I think it's time to fight or leave." Kid said, not sure where to aim first.

"Leave?" Aya jumped gracefully, landing neatly behind one of the Tide Children and slashed backward. His body split in half and disappeared in a puff of black smoke, a red hovering soul in his place. "That's one." Aya smirked at Kid and he took the hint.

The first wave of Children was easy enough to deal with, but they were agile and incredibly strong, if not very fast. A girl with pig-tails raised high on her head, leered down at Aya. She jumped and pinned Aya underneath her foot, two blades holding Aya's sweater to the ground.

The girl grinned. "The Lady Chara wills that you die. Have a nice day." With a stab, the girl brought a final blade down. Aya moved her head, but her cheek had been sliced, blood dripping down her hair and staining it. Aya struggled more fiercely with her shackled limbs, trying to tear the fabric. Finally, she heard a rip and then pulled her sword arm free, bringing the Katana upward and stabbing the girl in the side.

The girl looked down at her wound as she staggered off Aya. "I feel no pain. My soul is at peace." The girl stabbed at Aya with yet another blade, where she was storing them Aya couldn't tell. Aya twisted, tearing the rest of her sweater free.

"Your efforts are true and strong."The girl droned. "I commend your talent." Another slash. "I wish you happy travels. Have a pleasant death." She spun and brought her leg around to knock Aya's stance, blood flowing from her wound and staining the grimy concrete roof top.

Aya jumped as the girl spun and sliced quickly, bringing her blade through the girl's torso, turning her into a faded puff of smoke. Red Kishin eggs filled the roof as Aya looked around for her next opponent, but their numbers had been cut down quickly.

Kid back flipped and landed lightly on the edge of the roof. He held his twin pistols in front of him. "Wait…" He lowered the weapons. "They're…identical…" His eyes watered. "Look, the girl on the right perfectly matches the girl on the left. They move so cohesively…so symmetrical…"

"Kid, so not the time." Liz screamed.

"But…"

"No! Now get it together or you're going to get us all killed." Liz was unforgiving.

Kid pouted as the girl on the left raised her right hand to attack…as did her twin. "Ugh. That's not symmetry." Kid extinguished them quickly, their bright smiles filled with bright teeth as they exploded into dust. While Kid had been distracted by symmetry, yet again, a man got him across the back, sending a solid kick that nearly cracked Kid's spine.

Blood exploded from his lips as Kid fell forward, landing on his knees. The man quickly sent another kick to Kid's side sending him crashing into the edge of the roof. The man stood over Kid's body, his knuckles clenched so hard they were turning white. "She didn't mention a boy. I offer my condolences. Wrong place and all that." He tried to send the tip of his boot into Kid's face, but Kid rolled out of the way. He had a hand on his ribs, waiting for the stinging pain to subside.

Kid lifted Patty and sent a shot, knocking the man's shoulder, but not stopping him.

"Let the darkness take you, little boy. Only then can you be free. Embrace your death. It will be well deserved." He lifted his long leg to crush Kid underneath a heavy boot, but he ended up with a hole through his foot that sent him flying onto his back.

Kid stood up and dusted off his jacket. He held Liz and Patty together. "I don't think I'll be walking into any darkness today, thank you. And no one tells a reaper when it's time to die." He stood over the man. "We tell you." And he hit him point blank with four quick shots.

Cracking his neck and using the side of his hand, Kid brushed some more loose dirt from his coat as he scanned the roof to check on Aya. He watched as she spun around a bulky opponent and slipped from his field of vision, her katana spearing the man through the back and heart. Smirking, Kid walked after her. There were more enemies closing in, but their sluggish, lobotomized speed kept them from attacking all at once.

"There's too many of them. It seems like no matter how many we kill there are always more." Kid assessed. Then he noticed the blood on Aya's cheek and cringed.

Aya looked at the red souls floating all over the roof top. "So, retreat?"

"I think that would be best. There's something off about these people. I don't like it." Kid waited for Aya's response, shooting down another set of Tide Children while she answered. She only nodded, her gaze still focused on the remaining enemies. She didn't want to run. Not from Chara. Not from her stupid minions.

"Fine." Aya said finally.

"I'm not transforming until we're well out of their range." Mack said, but Aya didn't have time for an answer.

"We're not to let you leave. No one is going anywhere. You're going to die here." A woman spoke, her voice reminiscent of a flight attendant preparing the passengers for take-off. Her smile was quickly extinguished by a quick stab from Aya.

"We are many. Fish travel in schools of great numbers. Embrace your death and have a pleasant evening."

Kid and Aya prepared to retreat, but more came over the edge of the roof.

"There's too many, how do we get out?" Aya said, her shoulder pressing against Kid's as they prepared to defend themselves at the threat that surrounded them.

"I don't think we do." Kid said quietly.

Aya looked at him, but she only saw determined anger. She smiled. "You leave. You can get out on that skate—"

"Not a chance. And I would thank you to not demean my character by implying that I would take such a cowardly action. I leave with you or not at all."

"A true gentlemen." She offered with a smirk.

Kid smiled. "Naturally."

Now back to back, they lunged into the fray. They dipped and leapt in tune with each other, keeping what they could of the onslaught at bay.

* * *

"Lord Death, are you sure about her?" Death-scythe asked, surrounded by puffs of smoke.

"No."

Death-scythe frowned, "Shouldn't you be sure?"

Lord Death turned around. "Who can ever be sure of anything?" He raised his hands in a shrug.

Death-scythe sighed and hung his head. "Will you take this seriously?"

"I assure you, I'm perfectly serious. You don't have the ability to see souls as I do. There is something different about hers. Something not right." Death turned back to the mirror where Kid and Aya were linked, back to back, and still fighting fiercely.

"What, like not human?"

"No. She's perfectly human."

"Then what?"

Lord Death sighed. "The girl has a timid nature most of the time and kindness. Both are traits that make up the bulk of her character and shape the size of her soul. With timid people, their souls are often smaller, more of a warm flame than those with a more controlling nature. But the size and strength of her soul is weaker even than that. Not so much because of her normally submissive nature, but because of something else. Something outside."

Death-scythe leaned forward. "Something? What something? What is it?"

"Couldn't tell ya." Lord Death winked.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't know."

Death-scythe hung his head. "Okay, so this is all about the fact that there is something weird about her soul? Something unnatural?"

"Precisely. I'm very curious about it and I feel it has something to do with her connection with this witch Chara. Although, Mack doesn't seem to have the same problem. His soul, very steady and strong, seems perfectly normal."

"Is there anything else, sir?" Death-scythe groaned, almost afraid to ask.

"Actually, there is one more thing." Lord Death turned from the mirror. "It seems, no matter what I suspect about her soul, its wavelengths are perfectly compatible with those of my son. I'm afraid, on that front, there's nothing anyone can do." Lord Death flashed a peace sign.

"Well, I'm just glad he didn't choose my Maka." Death-scythe said happily, crossing his arms.

"And what, Death-scythe, is that supposed to mean?" Lord Death's comical voice dipped just a fraction of an octave.

Death-scythe held up his hands defensively. "Nothing. Nothing. I'm sure Kid is a perfectly charming boy and it's not like I'd have a problem with him dating my…." He swallowed. "my…my…M-Maka. Not at all. I wasn't implying anything." He smiled weakly.

Lord Death grinned, or gave the impression of grinning through his mask. "That's what I thought you said." He turned back to the mirror and ignored Death-scythe's grumbling. "Oh boy, it's not looking good down there, is it?"


	10. 010: Slow Dance with Death

**TRACK 010: Slow Dance with Death**

Gray pixie eyes blinked at the scene of Death City. Long midnight blue hair twisted into a loose ponytail, stray pieces catching around the pretty young face. She hiked her bag up on her shoulder. "Death City." She said quietly. "Finally, made it Maddy." She sighed, running a hand to catch the hair blowing across her forehead. "From death and back again."

Then she threw the other strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Totally kick ass." She sang as she cart wheeled and then sprinted across the dusty landscape.

* * *

Aya's eyes went wide as a blow hit her in the side. She staggered, her face a mix of blood and dirt and sweat. Her vision was beginning to swim and she had lost sight of Kid somewhere along the way. Enemies fell, but they never stopped. When another blow sent her spinning head over feet into a wall, she nearly didn't get back up. Her body feeling almost too bruised to move.

Kid watched Aya slam against the concrete, her body crumpling to the ground. Cursing, he ran toward her dodging the attacks with blind rage. He wondered if she was ever going to get back up. She didn't seem to be moving.

Aya slowly pushed herself upright. Just as Kid reached out a hand to help her. As she groaned and took his hand, Kid noted that the onslaught had stopped. The worn teenagers looked up to see the Children of the Tide pulling back, but not leaving.

One eye closed in pain, Aya got to her knees. "What are they doing now?"

"I'm not sure." Kid's eyes were everywhere at once, he wanted to make sure Aya was okay and to figure out why they had suddenly pulled back.

The Children parted and bowed their heads. Kid raised an eyebrow, now very interested in what would prompt this behavior. Something told him it wouldn't be good. He squinted as a shape appeared; a tall shape. As it loomed closer, he could recognize it as a man. A lean man with a long trench coat and long sleek hair in a neat ponytail. Kid felt Aya tense next to him and he tore his eyes from the smirking stranger.

Anger twisted Aya's features. Her breathing grew heavy as she began shaking, her muscles tense and completely exhausted.

"A valiant fight, I must say." Grin began.

Kid eyed him skeptically, "Who are you?"

Grin turned his gaze on Aya. "You mean, you didn't tell him? Aya, you wound me. And after all we've been through."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aya seethed. "You got away before, but I won't let you walk away this time."

Grin nodded. "Fair enough. But you seem so tired and a bit worse for wear. As does your boyfriend."

"He's not my…" Aya shook her head, her eyes still squinting to keep from closing. Pain coursed through her body with every beat of her heart and she fought not to fall back to her knees as she rose slowly. "I've enough energy left to kill you, don't worry."

"Aya. Keep calm." Mack chimed. "Your emotions are going haywire. Keep it in check. I know you're tired, but keep your control."

"Shut up!" She screamed. "We can do it. I'm fine." She hauled herself fully to her feet, ignoring Kid's hand when he tried to steady her. She caught her balance and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Maybe you should try a soul resonance? That might give you an edge to beat me." Grin tilted his head. "Oh, but how forgetful of me. You can't resonate, can you?"

Kid was looking back and forth between them, confused and growing extremely frustrated with this Grin person. Aya was trying to lift Mack, but her arm was dripping with blood and she flinched. Kid put his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Stay here. You're too injured—"

"Stay out of this." Aya snapped, murder in her eyes. "This has nothing to do with you."

Kid took a deep breath. "I'm afraid you couldn't be more wrong. If I have to fight you myself, you will let me handle this. I don't care what's going on or what you're planning. You can't possibly hope to achieve anything in your current state." His grip on her shoulder tightened. "End of discussion."

Aya fumed, but didn't say anything. Kid stepped forward. "This is getting very boring and I can't help but feel this conversation is a complete waste of everyone's time." He addressed Grin, who was inspecting his nails.

Grin shifted his focus to Kid, smiling. "The son of Lord Death himself? How interesting."

"Like I said, I've had enough of your small talk." Kid raised his pistols and fired quickly. The space where Grin once stood was empty and Kid heard him landing on the ground behind him. Turning swiftly, Kid fired, but again there was nothing there. His eyes searched for Grin, but the man had all but disappeared.

"You're fast reaper boy. But you're still a child." Grin rushed forward and sent a devastating punch into Kid's ribs. Kid sputtered and flew backward, the wind knocked from his lungs. As he tried to regain his breath Grin twisted his hand and every nerve in Kid's body lit on fire.

Screams erupted from his throat as Kid's body twisted and convulsed and then fell still. The ends of his jacket were singed as he stood. He couldn't hear Aya's screams of worry, his name the only word he could actually discern from her shouting. He ignored everything expect the enemy in front of him. Electricity sparked from Grin's fingertips.

"How did that feel? I went easy on you, of course. You would be dead, if that is what I desired. But you have caused quite a problem and I feel I must repay you for all of the minions I lost."

"Enough, Kid. We have to get out of here." Liz's voice was weak, faint compared to the blood pumping in his ears. "We can't take any more shots like that. Even you won't be able to stand it."

Kid brushed her off. "If we do that then Aya will try and take him herself."

"Kid, we need to go." Patty said softly. "I'm tired."

"Quiet, both of you." Kid shook his head to clear their voices. He fired at Grin who easily dodged. A fist connected with the Kid's back and electricity pulsed through his body once again, smoke rising from his fringed hair. Grin had moved around Kid when he dodged the attack, his face alight with humor. When the attack ended Kid fell to his knees, smoke rising from his back. His vision began to blur around him.

This time, Grin sent his boot to Kid's cheek. Kid fell on his hands, blood spraying from his jaw. He wiped at his face with his sleeve. "We still…haven't tried d-death cannon." He groaned to Liz and Patty.

"He'll just move. We won't have time to hit him." Liz whined. "We need to go."

Kid watched Aya moving in the background. Grin's focus was on Kid and Aya was able to sneak up behind him. Kid smirked.

"Let's go. Soul resonance." He said as he pushed himself up. Liz and Patty complied. As their resonance reached full power, Aya picked up one of the free blades from the ground and speared Grin's coat to the cement roof. The shock made it difficult for him to react, and he had trouble tearing the strong material of his coat from the blade. By the time he moved it was too late. The edge of the blast propelled him from the roof and into the open street below.

Kid took grateful gulps of air. "Liz. Patty." He stood upright. "Transform."

Aya ran up to Kid, her hands reaching out to steady him. The anger that had nearly blinded her didn't seem as important when there was more than just her life at stake. "We need to get you out of here."

Kid shook his head. "The Zombie Children are behind us and Grin is in front of us." He took a step toward the edge of the roof. "Grin is down, possibly injured. I don't want to waste time. You can get out while I distract him." Kid said, taking another step.

Aya grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about? I'm not leaving without you."

"You're going alone? What about us?" Liz had her hands to her mouth, her face lined with worry.

Kid smiled. "I'm just distracting him. I want you two to go with Aya and Mack. I'll follow once you're gone."

Liz shook her head. "Kid…"

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm the meister. I'm the one who is calling the shots." He snapped.

"What if you don't follow, huh? What then?" Liz crossed her arms.

Kid looked at Aya. "I'm a reaper. If anyone can make it back it's me. My body can handle more than yours can. It makes sense this way." His eyes didn't leave Aya. She watched him in horror, not sure what she was hearing.

"We can all make it out. We just need to push our way through them and then we'll find an opening and take it—" Aya began hurriedly.

"We tried that." Kid snapped. "That's enough arguing. I'm the one with the most authority here. And I say—"

"I say, that I don't take orders from anyone and this is crazy." Aya challenged.

Kid smiled and limped in her direction. Her hands were on her hips and he could see the defiance in her eyes. "Mack." He said quietly.

Mack transformed, standing behind Aya, his eyes downcast.

"Don't let her follow me." Kid ordered and Aya could feel her partner's hands close on her shoulders. She struggled but only slightly. Shock was overwhelming her urge to fight. Surely, they were both mad and this wasn't happening. There had to be a way. A safer way. She just had to think…

Kid stopped, the tips of his shoes nearly touching her wool boots. "Don't worry. I don't die easily. That guy is a push over. I'll be back before you have a chance to worry." He kept looking at her with the most unnaturally cool smile. Like he wasn't at all worried. Like his jacket wasn't singed and torn and bloody. "But just in case." He put his hand on her cheek. Aya blinked stupidly. His fingers slid lightly up her cheek, past her ear, and through her hair. Her breath left her when his lips lowered softly onto hers. His eyes were closed and he only held her for a few seconds before letting go and jumping to the street below.

Aya watched, bewildered. She put her fingers to her lips and despite the blood pumping through her veins from all the fighting, some still made its way to her face to stain her cheeks red.

Kid landed, rolling to avoid damage to his feet and legs. He found Grin, his hair not so perfect and his coat torn. Kid smiled. "I told you. I won't make this easy for you."

"Yes, but now you've made me angry." Grin pulled a sword from his jacket, the blade extending as it left it's much smaller sheath. "Any contact with this blade will be lethal. You won't survive another shock."

"Then I guess I'll have to avoid it at all costs. Thank you for the warning." Kid sprang forward, his body easily maneuvering around the taller man. He could slip into Grin's blind spots and it seemed that the blow from earlier had slowed Grin's attacks.

Kid managed to break Grin's stance and sent a punch into Grin's thin face. The man cringed and cried in rage. "Not my face, you brat!"

"I think it was an improvement." Kid smirked. But Grin's anger propelled his body and though he couldn't reach Kid with the sword, he was able to get a solid punch to Kid's shoulder. Kid flinched backward and tripped over the sidewalk, his stance thrown from the fatigue and pain. Grin sneered.

He lifted his sword.

He stood over Kid.

He stabbed downward.

Kid saw the attack coming, but he couldn't move in time. His eyes closed reflexively and he waited for it to happen. When nothing did, he opened his eyes. White hair fanned out in front of his face, the body it belonged to convulsing horribly. Light flashed around her body, sending parts into stark contrast with the darkness. Kid's voice, hear, breath, and brain completely died. The sight flashing in front of his eyes completely consumed him in nauseous terror.

Grin pulled his sword back and Aya fell across Kid's legs. Her body still. Completely still. He reached out his hand, but stopped. Too afraid to touch her and feel nothing. Too afraid that if he touched her skin, it would be cold. Grin stood over Kid and Aya, a sword poised at the former's chest.

"Now there's no one left to save you." Malice lit Grin's dark eyes.

"Not exactly." Liz said, calling Grin's attention. He hadn't expected any more fight, since both the meisters were at his feet. How did…

"We don't need a meister." With a quick shot, Liz shot her pistol. She kept shooting until Grin retreated. One bullet after the next as fast as she could pull the trigger. And once his back was to her, she kept shooting. Grin deflected as many shots as he could, but a few got through. He cursed and sent a wave of electricity toward Liz as he disappeared. Liz dodged easily and Patty transformed.

Mack had ignored Grin completely, the whole of his attention on Aya. He fell to the ground in front of her. Liz and Patty returned and looked at each other sadly. Kid was frozen, his hand still inches from her exposed shoulder. Liz walked over to Kid and Patty sat on his other side. She rested her head on Kid's shoulder.

Liz leaned over Aya and took a deep breath. Bending down, she put her ear near the quiet girl's mouth.

"She's breathing." Liz said quickly. "Very faintly. We have to get her back to the Academy. Hurry, before those things wake up." Liz tired to stir Kid, but he wouldn't move.

Mack stood over Aya now, his hands moving the matted hair from her face so he could examine her. He could see the subtle rise and fall of her chest, so faint that if he blinked he would have missed it.

Kid blinked. He moved quickly, leaning forward and lifting Aya off his legs and into his arms. Standing was difficult, even without the extra weight, but he didn't flinch. "Come on. We've got to get her back to the Academy."

Mack wanted to protest that he should be the one carrying her, but there was something about Kid's tone that made him keep his mouth shut. Instead, he nodded and followed, Liz and Patty taking his hands as he walked. He didn't fight them or recline the gesture, even when the girls' leaned their heads on his shoulders.

* * *

Where am I? _Aya looked around, but there was only darkness. She seemed to be sitting in the only patch of light available. _What happened? _Her stomach churned painfully and she was forced to her hands and knees. _That's right. I remember. _She remembered Kid's face. His eyes closed as Grin moved to strike him. She had never been so scared in her life. Before she could even process what was happening…her body had moved. No matter what it took, she couldn't let him die. And he _would_ have died. Aya's heart fluttered and she felt like puking. _So…am I dead?

* * *

Professor Stein blew smoke into the air. "Sid is on his way to get her. I'm afraid I don't see much hope there, but I guess there's a small chance she'll pull through."

"Her soul is already so fragile." Death-scythe commented. His hands were in his pockets and his head was low. "Lord Death thinks there's something wrong with it."

Stein nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that myself. It's strange. It's like her soul isn't quite whole somehow. I can't explain it." He smiled. "At least, not in terms you'd understand."

Death-scythed reeled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Stein took his cigarette between two fingers. "But if you'll excuse me, Spirit, I have to get ready for Aya's return. She'll be in need of some serious care. If she isn't already dead."

Death-scythe shook his head, glaring at the professor. "Do you even have a soul?" He seethed quietly.

Stein raised his eyebrows. "That's a stupid question. Of course I do."

"That's not what I…" Death-scythed fumed. "Never mind."

Stein shrugged.

"And Stein?"

The Professor glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows raised.

"You do everything you can to bring that girl back. You hear me?"

"Please, Spirit. What do you take me for?"

Death-scythe didn't respond. He had been around a while. It was rare to find a person who was willing to risk their lives for their friends. Or for anyone really. That and he knew that if she died…if she didn't make it…Kid would never forgive himself. No one deserved to live with that guilt and he doubted Kid'd be able to handle it at all.


	11. 011: Waiting and Oh, What's That?

**A/N: Okay. So my computer has a virus. My husband is trying to fix it, but it is taking awhile. I am stealing his computer to update this chapter. I want to upload it because it's been awhile, but I sort of well...didn't proofread it. . Okay. I'm being lazy, but I also just want to get these chapters up. This is a second draft, but I didn't bother to check for typos. Yeah. So bear with me. And sorry. And, this is the part where I introduce my other OC that is supposed to be a love interest for Stein. I had a story just for them but...I had to take it down. Just cause of issues. Anyway, I still wanted to keep her so I left her in here. I know she is probably annoying and a bit pointless, but she isn't really in here a lot. Hopefully, you'll find her funny. She was meant to be funny. Okay, so now that I've bored everyone with a long Author's Note, which is only here to perpetuate my insecurities, you can read the chapter. Please enjoy. I'll probably check for typos later and do an just replace the chapter. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you to everyone who follows this. You guys are awesome. ^_^  
**

**TRACK 011: Waiting and…Oh, What's That?**

It was one of those nights that seemed to last forever. Time couldn't have been moving so slowly, but that's not what it felt like. The door was closed and became the focal point of their misery. The Thompson sisters, Mack, and Kid were either sitting, standing, or leaning in the hall outside the Dispensary. Every face was grave and silent.

Occasionally, they would hear something beyond the door, but then it would just as quickly fall back into silence. Mack and Kid were on opposite ends of the door. They had refused to look or speak to each other since returning and Liz and Patty, positioned across from the door, looked at each of them with concern.

Mack tilted his head to rest on the wall and stare at the ceiling. She shouldn't have been so stupid. Sure, he knew that is was Aya's actions, not anyone else's, that led her to be hit, but that didn't stop him from partly blaming Kid. Fair? Maybe not, but to someone about to lose the only family they had, fair just didn't come into it. Mack's mind was as far from fair and rational as it could be, and he refused to even look at Kid until he knew Aya was okay. If she wasn't, he might do something he would regret.

Kid's eyes rested on the wall in front of him. They neither moved nor recognized anything he was seeing. Guilt. He was becoming more familiar with that word than he wanted to in the last few days. The blame for this rested on him. It was his fault. Or so he kept telling himself. Aya's convulsing body kept twitching in front of his eyes; he kept replaying the awful white light of electricity sparking around her. He couldn't focus on anything else. What had she been thinking? She could be dead now because she tried to save him. But it wasn't supposed to work like that. He had been the one trying to save her. The more he thought, the more sick he felt. Bile rose in his throat as he let the thoughts wash through him, but he repressed them again, slipping into a state of unawareness. _My fault_.

The door. The children's heads snapped to the handle that was now turning. It opened. Four faces crowded the entrance before Stein had a chance to get a foot out.

"How is she?" Liz spoke first. Mack's throat was too dry to allow words.

Stein slipped out and gave them a smile. Fake. As always, but a smile. "She stable."

Four sighs.

"Thankfully, the shock didn't last long and her heart hadn't suffered too much damage. The stab wound made things tricky, but she should pull through. She needs a lot of rest and to be monitored for at least a few more days to make sure her heart is okay, but she'll live."

Liz smiled and hugged Patty. "Thank you." She looked at Kid and Mack. "Can she have visitors?"

Stein shrugged. "I suppose it won't hurt, but she's not awake and I suggest she stay that way. If you're quiet, I don't see the problem."

Stein was pushed aside as they opened the door and entered the room. He took a cigarette from his pocket and his lighter. If he were to guess, he would have to say that Aya was meant to survive that attack. She must have been a part of Chara's plan somehow, or it wasn't the henchman's place to destroy her. Whatever the reason, the shock had not been at full strength and had merely knocked her out. The sword wound was the most life threatening. But, what he hadn't mentioned to the students, was the problem he saw with her soul. It was strange. Very strange.

Stein blew a puff of smoke into the air. He would have to do some research, try out a few theories and see what matched. Until then, it was just speculation and didn't do anyone any good.

"Yo."

Stein turned his head. A woman, maybe late twenties, was staring up at him with large gray eyes. He didn't recognize her as a teacher and she was too old to be a student. "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

In lieu of an answer, she stalked up to him, not caring that she was a good foot shorter, plucked the cigarette from his mouth and took a deep hit.

Stein watched, mildly curious.

The woman held her breath for a few seconds before breaking into a fit of coughing. She fell to the ground, rolling and emphasizing her apparent demise. When she was finished, and Stein waited patiently for this, she jumped to her feet and held the still lit cigarette back to him. "It burns a little." She put a hand to her throat. "And it tastes horrible."

His eyes never left her, and he took the cigarette and returned it to his mouth. "Well, smoking isn't for everyone. I admit, it does take a bit of getting used to, but I wouldn't recommend it."

She blinked up at him.

"Now, was there something I could help you with? While you seem comfortable enough around me, I don't know who you are and I wonder what you're doing at the Academy." Her escapade with the cigarette went overlooked.

"I don't know if you can help me…I haven't decided." She pondered, hiking up her shoulder and twirling a stray strand of midnight hair from her ponytail in her finger.

_Her soul is completely erratic, bouncing around like it wants to escape. Obviously, she's full of energy and she is possessed of some form of insanity. Even her soul seems manic_. Stein waited, not amused by her attempt at coy banter. If she wanted to ask him something, she was going to have to spit it out.

Taking a deep breath, the woman began to orbit him, skipping and chirping in bubbly tones as she did. "I haven't introduced myself. Madelyn Wayland, but you can call me Maddy." Her voice was incredibly girly. She watched the professor. His complete disregard for her former forwardness didn't go unnoticed. He had not reacted to her antics the way she had learned to anticipate. Now, her interested was captured. And no one suffered the interest of Maddy Wayland quietly.

"It's nice to meet you, Madelyn. And if you're done playing games, I'm interested to hear why you're at the Academy. And please be precise, I do have other things I'm supposed to be doing at the moment." She hadn't stopped moving and he followed her with his eyes as he continued to smoke.

"I'm looking for someone. You wouldn't happen to know a boy named Mack, would you?" She stopped suddenly, her face in his, their noses practically touching.

Stein closed his eyes, indifferent to the limited space between them. "Yes. I do know someone by that name. What do you want with him?"

She batted her eyes and bit her bottom lip, swinging her arms timidly. "To find him." She whispered playfully. She could feel his breath on her lips, but Maddy had never learned the rules of personal boundaries. She tilted her head to the side and stuck out her hand, tracing her fingers over his hair before forming a fist and knocking twice on the metal bolt in his head. "Whoa, fascinating."

He wasn't the type to play along, so her merely kept his gaze even, "You're not very observant of boundaries are you?" He observed.

"I like to think boundaries are made to be crossed." She giggled and then threw her head back, laughing. A rich laughter that she felt with her entire body. She wiped her eyes and had stepped a respectable distance from him. Her head tilted curiously, she squinted at him like there was something she was trying to notice. "You're not so bad on the eyes, you know?"

Stein chuckled at her bluntness. "And forward."

"I don't believe in dancing around the truth. If I want to say something, I say it. Life's too short. I mean, I pretty much died once so I should know." She began to teeter back and forth on her feet. "So. Where do I find Mack? Or are you going to make this difficult for me? I have ways of making you talk." She put her hands on her hips, maybe in an attempt to look imposing, but she just didn't pull it off.

"He's in the room behind me." Stein replied, having no desire to make it difficult for her simply because he didn't care. "But you can't go in there just yet. There's a patient that needs to rest. I have a feeling you would hinder that."

Maddy put her arms behind her back and began to dance around him again, her body twirling. "Probably a good idea. Will you wait with me? I'm new, I don't know my way around, and I don't know anyone else here." She stopped twirling and bent completely backwards, staring at him upside down. "Pretty please?"

Not charmed by the puppy eyes, Stein declined. "I have somewhere to be at the moment. But you should be fine by yourself. You seem like someone who can entertain themselves for quite some time." Not charmed, no, but definitely intrigued. If he had a better understanding of humor, he might have found her amusing. And maybe a part of him already did, but when he found something interesting, it usually didn't bode well for the subject of his curiosity. He better keep his distance from her, for her own good of course.

He turned to walk away, but she appeared in front of him. The cigarette hung from his lips and he began to get annoyed. She was not a simple person, he could see that much. And he could already see that avoiding Madelyn when she wanted to be seen was going to be near impossible. Still, he would take the challenge.

"Your name please." She smiled, looking hopeful and genuine.

"Stein." He replied.

Maddy winked. "I'll remember that. Because I like you."

"How nice." He said, trying to move past her.

"One more thing." She put her finger in the center of his chest. He looked down and then at her bright face. "Where can I get some food around here? And when do you normally go for lunch?"

Stein smiled. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in giving someone like you my eating schedule. I assume you'll only use the information to find me and force me into some sort of conversation over the meal. I have no desire to do so. Despite the fact that you are more intriguing than most of the strangers I meet, I don't think I can tolerate your chatter much longer." _Nor control my itch to cut into such flawless skin and see just where you get all that spunky energy. A fluttery girl like you, with such a blunt and honest nature, so bursting with life, surely you must be even more fascinating underneath. Inside. _Stein blinked and cleared his head.

Maddy stepped to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh yes, I really like _you_." She purred, as if he were the perfect model and color of something she would pick out at a store.

Stein, finally moving around her, retreated down the hall. Finally, able to breathe as he let the compulsion subside. Maddy walked back to the Dispensary, humming to herself. She reached into her bag and grabbed a ball, which she then began to bounce against the wall and catch. "Entertain myself…" She mumbled sourly. Then she caught the ball in her hand. "Oh, I guess I can." She giggled and continued to throw the ball harder and harder against the wall. As she continued to whip it back and forth, she took a knife from her belt and sliced it in half as it came at her. She looked at the halves on the floor sadly. "Oh man…not another one."

* * *

The heart monitor pulsed regularly, the sound both comforting and ominous. Mack was at Aya's side, his hand on top of hers. Liz and Patty were sitting in some chairs, Liz trying to tell Patty that a giraffe couldn't fit in the nurse's desk drawer.

"But…then what's that yellow thing?" Patty pointed at the item that had been caught in the drawer when it was being closed.

Liz groaned. "How would I know?"

"Then it could be a giraffe." Patty concluded.

Liz hit her forehead. "Fine, Patty. I guess it could be a giraffe."

Patty giggled and Liz then had to keep her from trying to play with it.

Kid was leaning against the window. His face was tilted toward the floor. He thought he would feel relief when he heard that Aya would be okay. And he did, to a certain extent. A definite weight had lifted in his chest, making it easier to breathe. But he didn't feel better. He kept his eyes on the tiled floor, part of him knowing that if he looked up he would try and organize something.

Mack stood up slowly. Liz watched anxiously, too concerned about him to even consider flirting, though he did look so sensitive when he worried. Mack's hand slipped off of Aya's and he turned around so that he was facing the wall directly next to Kid.

Taking a deep breath, Mack finally looked at him. "I know what you're thinking."

Kid didn't say anything.

Mack reached out a hand, his muscles seeming to strain at the movement, like it was causing him pain. He put his hand on Kid's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Kid finally looked at Aya. Her face had been washed of blood and dirt, her body mostly covered by blankets. She looked peacefully asleep.

Mack continued slowly. "I've known Aya since she was two. She's my sister in every way but blood. And as long as I've known her, she would always put others before herself. That's just how she is." Mack swallowed. This was killing him, but he knew he had to get it over with. Damn pride. "But I think, if she was going to save anyone, she would want it to be you." He finished. He removed his hand. "We should let her sleep. I have to go and get her some things from home anyway." Mack nodded to Kid. "And you should get cleaned up a bit. We could all use some rest, ourselves."

Liz was nearly in tears and Patty was still eyeing the drawer. Kid nodded, but didn't speak. He couldn't find his voice, but he did agree that they should take the time while she was sleeping to get themselves straightened out. Since arriving at the Academy they had gone straight to the Dispensary and nowhere else. They shuffled out of the room and shut the door quietly. As soon as the door clicked into a place a voice screamed into their ears.

"MACK!"

Before he could turn, a woman had seized him around the waist and began to twirl him around. "Found you! Found you! Found—" She froze and pointed. "Butterfly."

Liz glared at the tall blue-haired girl as she spun. Mack squirmed to escape her grasp. Finally, the strange woman put him down and he stared at her with wide gray eyes.

The girl blinked. "Don't you recognize me? Huh? Remember?" She pointed at her face and then at his, as if trying to make him see a connection.

"Wha…but how…?" He blinked rapidly. "Maddy?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Mack, you remember me!" She held him by the shoulders, seeming to appraise him. "How's it hanging little brother?" And she bent down and pinched his cheek.

* * *

Grin took his time up the steps to Lady Chara's chamber. He wanted to plan what he would say before speaking to her. He wanted to word things carefully. Chara was temperamental and he didn't like upsetting her. No one did.

The door to her chamber was open, and he showed himself inside. He was one of the few people allowed to enter without expressed permission. Bowing politely he looked up, expecting to see Chara. And he did, her face taut and cold not even bothering to acknowledge his entrance. However, Grin did not expect to see Hyde.

Chara addressed Grin, still not bothering to look at him. "Grin. Is there something you wish to report?"

Grin glared at Hyde, who was lying on his back in the middle of the floor, arms and legs spread apart, making carpet angels. Grin shook his head. "Yes. I just returned from England, the site we were using to gather the Children."

"I know what the site is for. What is the point? What happened with Aya and her friends? Did you capture her?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then you killed her." Her voice dipped icily. She did not sound happy about this outcome.

"No…" He began, looking apprehensive.

Chara rose quickly. She was a tall woman, even without her heels. The dress she wore was a murky blue and flowed around her body like a bubble of water. "We need that child. I have stressed this. And now she has run all the way to the DWMA, to the Reaper himself. What do you expect me to do with only a partially complete experiment?" Her voice was rising in fury and dropping in volume. "Do you think my plans can continue without her?"

At this, Hyde sat up. He didn't care how angry Chara sounded, he couldn't resist speaking. "The partial experiment you had me look into when I got here?" He asked of his master. His head was cocked to the side.

Chara sat down with a frown. "Yes. She was the first trial. The start of my research."

"So this is that girl? All these years later…" He tapped a finger on his chin. "The one you severed. Hm…" Hyde's mismatched eyes were sparkling. "I have gone over these files. Such a delicate nature she has. All the information we have from just that little piece and we still can't capture her? We know her weakness. What is the trouble?"

Grin closed his eyes. "That may be true, but she is not alone. The girl has friends who are just as strong as she is. She has learned to use her weapon partner in the time we've spent looking for her. And she has grown in strength and skill. The damage to her soul seemed to heal well enough, and though the strength of it is weak, it fights to hold on to what is left. She cannot resonate, but she can fight. Her and that boy have always had a connection, and their souls still sync for her to fight. I doubt she would be able to use any other weapon, but the boy is all she needs. They work well together."

Hyde spun his finger in circles as Grin talked, rolling his eyes around like he was watching clothes tumbling over and over in a dryer. "Yes. Yes. Are you really so stupid? The friends are the weakness."

"I know that!" Grin spat. He was losing his patience. He looked to Chara to intervene, but she was resting her head on her palm, looking like she had the most infuriating headache. "She nearly destroyed herself trying to save one of them." He finished.

Chara lifted her head. "Nearly?"

"I…when I saw her approach I lessened the charge. I knew I was not to kill her. She would have been seriously injured, but her soul was still holding steady as I retreated. If she had been taken to a hospital quickly enough, she is still alive."

Chara looked pained. "You must remember I do not want her dead. If she should, and it had better not be by your hand, it is her soul I need. If she is killed in a fight, because she will never be taken quietly without necessary persuasion, I need you to collect her soul. If you lose her soul then we will have failed."

"I understand that—" Grin bit his tongue as he was interrupted.

"There is another way to weaken her. I think we should concentrate on the boy. Her partner. Once he is destroyed she will be defenseless. She cannot wield another weapon." Hyde took out an exact-o knife and began tracing patterns in the carpet. "She is already half dead, how hard can if be to finish the job?"

Grin crossed his arms hotly.

"Enough." Chara said, rubbing her temple with the tips of her fingers. "It doesn't matter. Finding her is all that we need right now. Hyde is nearly finished with his progress on the crystals. And the Children have been growing in number even faster than I had hoped." She looked at her nails. "Hopefully our little butterfly will do her job and save you all this failure."

Grin frowned. "The girl? I really don't think we can trust her."

"Of course we can't. But she has been programmed, molded and wired to do this one thing. She is to find Aya and bring her back to me." Chara shrugged. "If it doesn't work then it doesn't. But she will have a hell of a fight on her hands if she thinks she can just go back to being friends."

Grin nodded. "Then we just continue to hunt her down until we see results from her?"

Chara sat back. "That is the only option. We cannot move forward until we have her. Yes, she is our first priority."

Hyde started humming and he was now slashing violently at the carpet with the knife. "Find her. Kill her. Slice her. We need her soul and nothing more." Then he tipped back his head and laughed.

* * *

"Wait a minute. Brother?" Liz repeated, suddenly feeling a bit silly. Looking between them, she could see the resemblance now. Midnight hair, gray eyes, and thin pale faces. But then…their personalities were two different sides of an extreme.

Mack closed his eyes. "I thought…we thought you were dead."

"I cut it close." Maddy smiled and it was the first time she appeared sad. "But enough about that. Where's Aya?"

Mack looked at the door. "She's…"

Maddy nodded in understanding. "Is she okay?"

Her brother nodded, not knowing what to say to the sister he thought had died fourteen years ago.

Maddy extended a hand to Liz. "Hi. I'm Maddy. Mack's big sister."

Liz took it and smiled. "Yeah, you said that."

The bubbly woman turned to Patty. "Hi. I'm Maddy, Mack's big sister."

"Oh wow! Mack has a sister!" Patty giggled.

Maddy turned to Kid, but he held up a hand. "Yes, I remember. Maddy. Mack's big sister."

She frowned. "Actually, I was going to say that my name is Madelyn, but you can call me Maddy and that Mack is my little brother."

Kid opened his mouth then closed it. Suddenly, he thought he might have something more annoying than Excalibur. Actually, they might actually work well together and he briefly wondered who would drive who crazy first. "You just took what I said and switched the words around. It has exactly the same meaning."

Maddy winked at her brother and then gave Kid her attention, resting a hand on his head. "Oh, I really like this one. What do they call you?"

Kid took a step backward, brushing her hand off him. "I'm Death the Kid."

"But we just call him Kid." Liz explained. She liked Maddy already, even more now that she knew she wasn't competition.

Kid recoiled slightly when Maddy winked at him. Honestly, he found her mildly revolting. She did not adhere to symmetry in the slightest, but seemed to fight and put effort into being as off balance as possible.

"So." Maddy started pleasantly. "This Professor Stein guy. Is he single?"

Everyone stared at her, their jaws dropping with a mixture of shock, confusion, and a bit of the 'ew' factor. Because to them, well, eeewww.

"What?" Maddy shrugged, unsure why everyone found her question so horrifying. "He's kind of hot." She then ignored the groans and exclamations of disgust. Whatever, to each their own.

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do." Kid offered once he had swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "I'll leave you to it." He made a quick retreat. All things considered, he felt he handled himself well. Most notably being how completely asymmetrical she was. She didn't even wear the same shoes. One boot was laced only half way, the ends of the laces wrapped several times around her calf so the top hung open. The other was laced to the top and seemed to be a different style of boots that were black and not brown like the other one. Her pants were tucked into the boots, but her shirt was wrinkled and only half tucked in. Her tight jacket was lopsided. Her hair was sticking everywhere where it wasn't secured by a ponytail. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with someone like her. Kid tucked his hands into his pockets and ducked out of the hallway. Liz and Patty didn't try to follow him. Giving him some time alone was the best thing.

Once in his home, Kid mechanically moved to clean himself up. Shower, change of clothes, throwing away the dirty ones…normally, they could be cleaned, but these were beyond repair. A button on one of the cuffs had fallen off. Once he was finished he sat on his bed to decide what to do next. Nothing came to him. He thought about eating, but food made him feel sick. He considered getting some sleep, but the images in his waking mind didn't make him keen to see them embellished as a nightmare. He thought he might get some studying done, but who was he kidding? He didn't need to study. He was the son of Death. The only thing he kept coming back to was visiting the Dispensary. Finally, he concluded that he had no other choice. He wouldn't relax until she woke up and he was going to be there when she did.


	12. 012: Because I Maybe Like or Love You

**A/N: Stopped writing this for a while. Hoping to push through and finish cause the end isn't far off. Hoping. Enjoy the chapter, if you still follow this. Thanks for ready. ^_^  
**

**TRACK 012: Because I Maybe Like or Love You…**

The Dispensary was mainly empty. Only Aya was there and she was sound asleep. Even Nygus had stepped out. Kid, hands in his pockets, surveyed the nearly empty room before stepping inside it casually. Aya's chest rose and fell softly, still labored every few breaths from the injury. She hadn't woken up since Professor Stein had healed her. Kid glanced at the heart monitor and then sat in a chair near her bed.

He shifted anxiously in his seat. There wasn't really any reason for him to just sit there. All she needed was rest. She would be fine. But watching someone lay in a hospital bed hooked up to machines with that constant hum being the only thing louder than her breathing…it didn't look like she would be okay. She looked sick. More fragile than normal. Nearly dead. He needed to remind himself that she was sleeping and perfectly okay, for all the good that did.

When he had grabbed a book from one of the side tables to browse through, Aya moaned. She shifted in her sleep. Face scrunching in pain. The book fell open to the floor when he reached out a hand in anticipation of her needing anything, but she settled and her breathing grew slow and steady again.

The book was forgotten. He looked over her bed to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be and she looked comfortable enough. Not that he would know from his position. When he knew there was nothing else he could do he had kept his eyes firmly focused away from the rest of the room so that he wouldn't need to organize anything. He sat back in his chair. He slumped his arms over the arms, trying to relax. Waiting, he decided, was the worst part. He wouldn't feel better until she woke up. Because it didn't matter what doctors said he would not be convinced she was better until she opened her eyes.

A few more hours passed in silence and he dozed off, head tilted to the side. His head fell off his shoulder when he heard another sharp breath from Aya. Her eyes were fluttering open and she squirmed slightly, wincing as she did.

Aya was in a weird state feeling both incredibly sore and yet not completely put together. Her mind was foggy. She didn't recognize the room she was in, but she knew enough to guess it was some sort of hospital or infirmary. The sound of the heart monitor was foremost in her ears. _I wonder who's using it? _Her eyes began to adjust to the florescent lighting and she took a painful lungful of air. She considered that she had been dragged behind a train, but there was different, stabbing pain, near her stomach that was the cause of her painful breathing. As her vision continued to clear she could take in more shapes and the fuzzy edges began to sharpen.

There was a face near her that she recognized. "Kid? Am I in a hospital?"

The relief in his voice made him sound a bit hysterical at first, but he coughed and started over. "The dispensary at the Academy. You don't remember what happened?"

"Well…" she tried to sit up, "God, why do I feel like I've been run over?'

"You're in pain?" He stood up and held out his hands when he didn't know what else to do with them. "I'll get the nurse. Maybe they didn't give you enough pain killers. How bad is it?" He scrambled to look at the prescriptions on the wall, but quickly realized he had no idea what any of the labels meant. And did no one believe in organization anymore? _That bottle should be on the left and this one matching over here on the right_…Kid shook his head. "I'll be right back with Nygus. Hold on. Don't move—"

"Kid." She said as loudly as she could manage. She laughed and winced. "There's no need to freak out. Just calm down."

Kid took a deep breath.

"There. Do you feel better?" She prompted.

He pulled his chair to the edge of her bed. "Yes, I feel much—" He paused and scratched at his head in frustration. "You're not supposed to be asking me that. This is completely backwards. Why can't you just sit still and be sick like a normal person? You're not some kind of saint. You don't have to prove anything." He didn't know why he was suddenly so angry, but the words kept coming. "It's okay to let people worry about you. You make things so difficult."

Aya waited for him to finish, then looked at him kindly. She already forgave his outburst. "Are you better now?"

Kid's shoulders fell. "Yeah, I guess."

Aya looked around and without her consent, memories started to flow back to her. "Oh." She held a hand to her head. The last image she saw made her jolt upright. She put her hand down on the bed, not realizing that it was now resting on top of Kid's. "I almost didn't make it…did I?"

His mood didn't improve. That gnawing guilt came back. "You would have been fine if you just did what I told you to do."

"But then, you might not be here." She said flatly. "I think I like this outcome better."

He didn't say anything. Nothing made him feel better, but the yelling had helped a little.

"Please don't be mad. It's not your fault I couldn't stand there and watch him…" She clenched her fingers, squeezing his hand. "Look, it's over. I'm fine. I just feel a little sore. Please don't be mad…" Her eyes widened and she peered at him under her eyelashes.

Kid didn't look amused. "Are you trying to be cute so that I'll feel better?"

"Maybe. It always works on Mack."

"Well, it's not going to work on me."

Aya's smile vanished. "I was just joking. I don't know why you're so angry—"

"You don't know why?" He snapped. This had gone differently in his head. A lot less yelling. "I was trying to keep you and the others safe. You made that completely meaningless by throwing yourself in front of me like that. Do you think I would have felt better if you had died in my place?" He was standing now, hands clenched. "Are you really that stupid? Do you honestly believe you did the right thing? There's a limit to selflessness, you know. At a certain point, you just look idiotic and suicidal."

"But I didn't die." Aya retorted. "I'm fine." Now she was in a foul mood. There was no reason to call her suicidal. That was just ridiculous.

"But you almost did. You almost died for no reason. I…you didn't…" He took a quick breath and lowered his head, shaking.

"What?" Her arms were crossed and she looked away from him. "What are you trying to say?" She hardly ever dealt with anger, especially toward some she cared about. Anger was easy to direct at enemies, but it was hard to face friends with the same emotion. She knew he had been venting frustration, but she couldn't help feeling cornered. He was lecturing her when she didn't feel she deserved it. She had not done anything wrong and she would do the same thing again. He had taken too much to survive another of Grin's attacks. She had not. The odds were in her favor so she made her choice. Yes, none of that had actually crossed her mind at the time, but she was thinking it now.

Kid turned around, facing the wall. His fists were still clenched tightly.

"Spit it out." She goaded, still peeved. "Don't hold back to spare my feelings. You've made it perfectly clear that I'm an idiot. Why stop there?"

"Aya…"

"Don't 'Aya' me. Just say what you have to say already. If you're going to be yelling at me like this I want to know the whole story or this conversation might as well be over." The heart monitor was beeping more erratically in the background.

"It's just…because. You don't get it." He said, slightly exasperated.

"Yes, because you're not telling me."

He spun around. "You're not making this easy."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to just let you abuse me some more?"

Their voices were growing in volume as well as their tempers. "Just…I didn't mean to take out my anger on you. I'm sorry." He yelled.

"You are avoiding the question." She yelled back.

"What question?"

"Why are you so mad?"

He stopped and looked at her heart monitor. It continued to beep furiously. He hung his head. "Because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Aya's voice lost its edge, her tone more natural.

He shook his head. "Just…afraid. Afraid you wouldn't be 'fine'."

"Oh." She looked at the covers, her fingers twisting in the edges. "I appreciate the concern…"

"That you'd never wake up. That I wouldn't know…everything would be off balance…" He motioned to himself. "I would be off balance…because it would have been my fault."

"Kid, that's not true—"

"Because I think I'm in love with you." His arms hung lifeless at his side, his head nearly falling off his shoulders. He sounded so tired and strained. Aya blinked stupidly, thrown. He continued, his voice dreary and so so exhausted. "Or maybe some form of intense like. I don't know. It's not like I have any frame of reference for this kind of thing. Love. Like. I don't know which it is." He swayed on his feet, feeling dizzy. "Maybe I'm just being silly. Another love-sick teenager who can't understand their own feelings so they blow everything out of proportion and make a mess of things. Maybe. But I don't think that's the case."

He lifted his head and fell into his chair, arms spilling over the side. "Whatever the word, it made the idea of losing you drive me insane. I'm not very imaginative to begin with, but I just couldn't form together any sort of picture of the world without you in it." He leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling vacantly. "That sounds sappy when I say it out loud, but I can't articulate it any clearer." His eyes began to droop. "You're not saying anything. That doesn't make me feel any better. Your silence is causing me to ramble and I'm afraid I've said much more than was necessary. I should just shut my mouth, but I can't seem to stop. I'm very tired. I didn't sleep last night. What time is it?"

He heard footsteps next to him and his head snapped in their direction. Aya, wearing a cotton shirt and shorts, was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry. I liked your rambling."

He didn't smile, but reached for her in concern, "You shouldn't be standing…"

"Are you going to make me lie down or listen to what I have to say?"

His eyes didn't waver from her face, "I suppose I should make you lie down. But I'd rather hear what you have to say."

She smiled. "I like, maybe love, you too."

He frowned. "You could have said as much sooner. Instead of letting me carry on like a babbling idiot."

"But it was cute." She giggled.

He looked away, a bit humiliated. "You should lie down." He stood up to guide her to the bed, waiting for her to get settled before draping the covers back over her. Then he tried to back away and frowned. "I seem to be stuck on something…" He tried to find where he was caught, but Aya's giggling made him realize she was holding him there.

"You must be tired, because you're really out of it." She teased.

"It's been a long night."

She grabbed his collar and gently pulled him down, kissing his cheek. Then she kissed the other. "I like-love you too."

Kid blushed and stood back up. "You said that." He mumbled, trying to regain his composure. He straightened his jacket and tried to look dignified. But he felt completely baffled. One minute he felt like death might have been a better alternative to what he was feeling, now he was in an elated cloud of bewilderment. When he sat down, his body feeling lighter than it had earlier, he immediately fell asleep. Fatigue had finally caught up with him. Aya took one of the blankets from her bed and lifted it over him gently.

"Yeah. Really tired." She smiled, trying to ignore the stiffness of her limbs and the stabbing pain in her stomach.


End file.
